The Little Ones 2
by UnknownEmo
Summary: Sequal to The Little Ones, at the end Bella had a dream, now its time for reality. Read the first to understand. Plus you travle with 4 kids in your stomach from Forks-Canada... pics on profile
1. Rosalie

**~!~!~Hay yall! Just stopin' by to say…I wanted to do this story because I felt like it =). So I am. I hope you like it, seriously, I like this story more than the rest of the other ones(sadly I guess) but anyways I know Bella's part might be boring to some of those out there, but you have to read it to understand what's she's doing ant then you'll understand Alice's part too. ~!~!~**

Chapter 1: long trips, visions, and kickin' it literately

_So basically this is my story. And from this till on everything will be normal. And nothing will ever change. So that's until I heard a beeping notice._

_**Beep Beep Beep**_

_Go's to figure that whole then was a dream, but the truth that it starts out is I, Isabella Marie Swan is pregnant and this time it's real..._

**Bella's POV**

I heard the door slam shut which tells me that Charlie left already and it's my turn to leave at 6 fucking 30 in the morning too…forever I assume. And ways I packed everything I need: pass-port, bathroom supplies, clothes, my shoes: sandals included since I won't be able to see my feet later… my extra money and half of the money for the groceries (paybacks a bitch) and some food for the road.

I got everything in the car and left and assuming that Jake won't talk to me, and my mom already knows I decided to just go on ahead and hit the road. But the best question is…to were?

I guess imma have to do what my mom always do…go where the wind tells me. And that's what I did. I backed out of my drive way hand said by to everything I had/gain in my life. Everything, all I had left was about $300.00 in cash, $1,000 in my bank account and I'm going to have to transfer it. So I did

After getting that settled I went on, passing every green and brown thing (everything) in this small town. When I passed the sign that said "You Are Now Leaving Forks" I realized that I don't want to but I have to…suck balls.

I drove about 4 or 5 hours now and I'm just hitting Abbotsford, British Columbia, Canada and looked at the clock and it said it was already 11: 30 and ate Taco Cabana 12 breakfast burritos with ketchup and manays, the stopped for gas and stretched.

DAMNIT! Fucking Expedition cost me a full $45.00 bucks for a tank of fucking gas! Stupid fucking gas prices. Anyways I got back on the road by 12: 30.

I've been driving for the past 8 hours or so, so I stopped at a motel at Jasper National Park, Alberta Canada called Bear Hill Lodge. Even though the name kills me inside, I was a fucking pregnant woman who was tired…so shut up.

**Alice POV**

I'm so fucking pissed at Edward! Telling me not to look into Bella's future. Ahh HELLO! My head, my powers, and my hard headedness, I looked anyways. And what I saw was sad and unbelievable.

I saw Bella driving to unknown random pleases, apparently she ran away from Charlie but I can't understand why she did. The vision went away when Jasper came near me. He's been seeing these looks on my face lately and I eventually told him what's going on with Bella. I also told Carlisle, Esme, Emmett and Rosalie. And surprisingly she was sad for her. But I never told them why, only Jasper. I know that sounds horrible, but you gatta know Bella. She's stubborn than a cat chasing a rat on a house broom like Tom and Jerry. But I also saw Edward eventually going to the same place she's going, so that's a plus.

Anyways I told them where she's at now and where she's heading for…Quebec Canada. Apparently she wants her kids to be borne somewhere where it's even MORE cold than Forks. Strange little human.

Well all I know is that this is going to be a interesting reunion I can tell yah that much.

**Bella's POV**

I woke up in the middle of the night because someone down there won't stop moving…I looked over at the clock and I saw it was… FUCKING HELL! Its 3:30 in the morning, that's the most ungodliness hour ever! I laid back down trying to go to sleep (not working by the way) so I sat up and went to sleep (worked better than laying down), plus I'm not leaving this place…I get an all u can eat free all you can eat breakfast, so hay I'm staying.

*****7:30 a.m*****

I woke up and got ready and only to notice that I have some nasty stretch marks…eww by the way. I put on some sweat pants, black shirt, and my converse (thank God my stomach isn't so big yet)

I went down stared to get food, and ate before other people could get stuff. I had 5 full plates of waffles, eggs, pancakes, sausages, bacon, grits, oatmeal, bread, fruit, Danish with a side of orange juice, apple juice, and water. And when I left I got some mean looks from the staff, so I gave them a evil look then they backed off…they better.

*****8:45*****

I stopped for gas (which was cheaper by the way)** (A/n: I don't know if it's cheaper or if it cost more in Canada, so yeah…) **then made my way. I've been driving for about 9 hours or so, but stopping in between to get gas and stretch and eat something and finally got to Medicine Hat, Alberta, Canada and stopped and just went to sleep in the car, I seriously didn't feel like paying for another 1 night hotel.

I stopped at the side of the deserted free road, got in the back seat grabbed some blankets and fell asleep dreaming a non dream.

**Alice POV**

While me and Jasper where hunting I was the most horrifying thing in my life. I screamed and called for Jasper, and he came in a instant and caught me as I felt week to my knees.

"Alice! Alice! Alice baby what's wrong? Baby you gatta tell me darlin' !" I saw the look on Jaspers face and I told him we have to go home and tell everyone what I saw. So me and Jasper ran home and we called everyone to come quickly.

"Jasper what's wrong with Alice?" Esme asked rubbing my back as I laid my head on Jaspers shoulder.

"I don't know, she jus' started screaming and she fell and she started weapin' and told me we had tah come home." He said as he laid his head on mine.

"I saw Victoria…she's in Medicine Hat, Alberta, Canada…" I said while covering my face.

"So what's wrong with that…OH FUCK! BELLAS THERE ISNT SHE!" Emmett said forcefully. Ever since we left Bella he's been more protective of his family and even more over Rosalie. He already lost one girl in his life, and he won't be able to handle correctly loosing another.

"Yes. Yes she is Emmett. Bella and Victoria are in Medicine Hat, Alberta, Canada." But that's when I heard the door slam. I turned around slowly to see a pissed, hurt, and damaged Edward at the door, breathing hard. I didn't realize he came back, last time I was him he was in Brazil.

"Alice… Why is Bella in Canada?" he said in a strong deadly voice looking at everyone. Apparently there not saying anything. "Alice! Why is Bella in Canada" I saw his vain popping out this time, when Rosalie spook up.

"Why do you care Edward? You're the one who told us to leave. You're the one who told Alice not to look for her. You're the one who lied to her. And if I'm not mistaken your also the one who BROKE HER HEART! Now tell me Brother, did u or do u not care at all. Because to me, you don't. I know for a faked that _I _wouldn't leave Emmett for some childish reason like that. Intact NUN OF US WOULD! So this is all on you. You made the mess, now you fix it! And just to let you know, Bella ran away, and do you wanna know why? Sorry Alice, but I put two and two together and I know why. Edward. BELLA IS PREGNAT! And with your child. You knocked her up then left her, now Charlie kicked her out and now she's stuck in the middle of nowhere with nothing but her clothes, car and her babies, that's right I said babies. Again sorry Alice. I over herd you and Jasper one day. So now Edward the question is, are you mad enough this time to take care of your own kids, or are you going to be like some of the other guys and just walk away?"

Time seriously stopped, and no one moved after what Rosalie just said. I looked at Edward and the expression on his face was so many emotion that Jaspers head started to hurt. Next thing I see is Edward running out the door. This could only end bad…real bad.


	2. Victoria, Laurent, and Melarrie

**This part of the story is something no one has ever done…I thing, but anyways I hope yah like it!**

Chapter 2: Victoria, Laurent, and Melarrie

**Bella's POV**

I heard the car rumble to life and I squinted my eyes to see someone blond driving, someone with black hair in the passenger's seat and when I looked up I saw red hair. The red hear was rubbing my hair and was talking to someone. When I tried to get up the red head pushed me back down and told me to go back to sleep. I was groggy and just went back to sleep.

Hours later I woke up fully. I sat up and stretched and looked at my stomach to see I've gotten bigger over night that's when I looked through the window only to see I was moving. I turned my head and I saw Laurent in the passenger and Victoria next to me.

"Wha...wha...what are yall doing here?" I said in a shaky voice mostly looking at Victoria.

"Aww what you're not happy to see me Isabella?" she said smiling

I didn't even answer that question because I'll be afraid what she'd do if I did. So I covered up my stomach and begged.

"Please Victoria, I'm sorry what Edward did to James, just please don't hurt my babies. I promise I'll do whatever you say just please don't-" she cut me off saying.

"James! HA! That's a joke waiting for a laugh. After Edward killed him yeah I was sad but that's when I realized that he let a 17 year old boy/ vampire destroy a him…and he was 28! For fucking sakes James has been a vampire for 208 years! I mean really! Damnit to hell with that man. Now back to u little one. 1) I hate Edward. 2) I hate you 3) I'm going to kill you…eventually. But I have a story to tell you. And plus I won't kill you now because well, you have children, I mean imma vampire with no heart but I was also a mother. , and I'm fucking 25 years old who had 2 twins." She smiled and I was in shock she's not going to kill me…now, but still.

"What do you mean you had kids…and your 25?" I asked, but seriously she doesn't look 25, maybe 28 but I won't say that.

"Ok, when I was human I was marred to a man I hated, no I despised him with everything in me. But the only reason I stayed is because 1) I was to have kids with him. 2) It was 1806 and girls really didn't have a fucking choice, so I was screwed and 3) after my first child I had to stay, no divorce like we have now. Anyways, I had 2 kids- Andrew Kenneth Phelps, and Amelia Esmeralda Phelps, and they were the most beautiful kids ever.

They looked mostly like me. They had my red hair, and crystal blue eyes, and the rest was there father. But they both had my personalities; they were nice to everyone, hey cared for others, and they weren't brats who wined and complained about not getting their way for anything." The look on Victoria's face was a face a mother has when they look down at their children when there smiling and laughing.

"Anyways one day me and Devon-my husband- was in this huge argument, and I mean big, just because I didn't do something right. And we argued till no ends, Andrew and Amelia were 15 by now, and they were- thank god- at their god mother and fathers house at this time. Well later that everyone was asleep and I went in my kid's room and kissed them good night. Only not knowing that, that was the last time I would ever see them again. Well later around the crack of dawn I went walking and all of a sudden some man came up to me.

"I looked at him and he just smiled and said 'what is a beautiful woman like you doing out at a time like this?' I didn't pay any attention to anything he said, I just saw a man that had no shirt but just slacks and his hair down. But I said 'umm I'm just walking, and I better get back to my kids' so I walked away and all of a sudden I see him infrunt of me saying 'Aww but don't you wanna stay for a little while?' I said 'umm I can't right now' I looked around 'maybe later?' and I knew then that I was in deep hell, something in my mind and heart said 'DON'T DO IT!' but apparently my mouth decided to work solo.

"Later in the afternoon I was playing with Amelia's hair while Andrew was doing homework and Devon was doing Lord knows what. Well later that evening Devon came home drunk and started hitting, throwing, and punching things around the room. I told Andrew get his sister out and down to their god mother and fathers house. Amelia screamed while Andrew carried her to them. I looked at Devon and said 'what the fuck is wrong with you!' he called me names from every book that was created. Well that wasn't the end. Next thing I know I feel a slap and punch all over my body, pain in my ribs and every other place you could think of.

"That's until James bust threw the door and saved me, well not after burning the house with Devon in it but still." The look on Victoria's face was pain and suffrage and if she could she would cry. "Well the next day they said I and Devon died and I never got to see my kids again. I told James I wanted to see them, to stay with them, but…he said no, and he bit me from right then and there, in the forest. And that's the last memory I saw of my kids. I still think of them, everyday and that's my last memory I have of my human life. And I'm happy about it." I looked at Victoria in a shock, I never knew someone so evil could have a heart like that. I looked at Laurent and he had a horrible face on his.

"What about you Laurent? And don't give me that look; I see that sad face on yours. So if Victoria can spill so can u, so start talking boy." He looked at me with a shocked face. "Come on now, I'm pregnant and don't have patients anymore, so tell me." I knew he was going to talk about Melarrie so I got ready.

**Edwards POV**

I ran, and ran and just…ran. I ran with everything I had in me, to go and same Bella. I knew I shouldn't have left that girl. Damnit I don't even know what I was thinking doing that! Oh yeah I was thinking that she could live a normal life, well didn't I fuck that up big time. And plus I hope I can have her back, I mean I love her, but she's always so gullible, stubborn, and gave you a one eyebrow sexy look when she doesn't believe you or when she's pissed *cough* Mike Newton *cough* when he asked her in bio class when I was next to her. I guess it's the way her lips move. But she always has 1 eyebrow up. You have to know her to get this chick.

Anyways I just past the Canadian boarded and headed to find Bella and my kids, and ready to kill Victoria. No matter what it takes, I will have what I want.

**Bella's POV**

I waited for Laurent to start. He took an unneeded breath and began.

"Ok Bella. I had a daughter name Melarrie, she was a beautiful little girl, but she looked too much like her mother. Ok, she was born 217 years ago, and stopped at the age 17. Her mother of course was human and I was a vampire. When her mom had her she was dying, and I was never around while she struggled for 2 weeks. When Melarrie's mom gave birth I guess she clawed herself out of her. And when I smelled blood I got sick and ran. Later I finally came and found her and took her in and just left her mother in the alley between my house and Melarries mom's friend's house. My lover was named Allona Venga Borasa. And I took care of Melarrie until she turned 17. Then I decided that she could take care of herself. So I walked away and had never looked back

"So later I joined James and Victoria-when Melarrie was with me- I told Melarrie that I never had really cared about her, which was a lie, because I cared deeply about my daughter, it's just that I saw Allona in her every day, and it makes me regret that I didn't change her so I would be with her and Melarrie like a normal family. But anyways she ran away and at first I didn't go after her, nor looked for her. And later when we saw you in the baseball field and then, well, you know the rest. So now I attend to find my daughter to restart what happened in the beginning. You know a fresh start with my daughter. Well if she wants to that is."

"Wow Laurent…how did Melarrie look like, and what does Melarrie mean anyways?" I said and asked.

"Her name means Song of Laurel. And she has beautiful dark brown long curly hair; chocolate eyes-different shade of brown on each side. Caramel skin-she mixed, were Creole, she has a little accent-. And medium cheek bones, long eyelashes, perfect shape of medium noise. Last time I saw her, she had glasses. Anyways I intend to find my daughter no matter what."

After hearing that I would see why Mel was sad when her own father did come looking for her. She thought he didn't love her. But the truth is, is that he missed his lover (not wife) and Mel remind him to much of her. And he regrets everything. I guess they were right about what they say. Never judge a book by their cover.


	3. Edward forgive me for the shortness

**This is short…so yeah lol.**

Chapter 3: Edward

**Edwards POV**

Since I knew where they were heading I decided to just cut through all of the forests, and I should be able to get there faster than they would. Since riding in the car is slower, and u have to stop multiple times, anyways.

As I was on my way to Quebec I stopped for nothing. And I mean nothing, not even animal blood, that would only waist time. That's until I felt a vibration in my pants. I took out my phone and saw that it was Alice.

"Alice I don't have time to talk. I need to get to Bella."

"_**I know Edward but you can't go to-"**_

"What the fuck do you mean I can't go to Bella! She's with Victoria! And you're telling me not to go to her! Really Al-"

"_**Will you shut up and listen to me! God u stupid ass. I'm trying to tell you. You can't go because seeing you will hurt her in fact her seeing all of us will hurt her. We can't go now; we have to go at a perfect time. I mean you can stay in Quebec but don't show your face to her. You'd be surprised but Victoria is keeping her alive and 1 day before Bella gives birth then we can go to her. Because she'll start bleeding and all that other shit will happen. **_

"_**So if you go now, you'll mess everything up and you'll just put Bella and the kids in more danger than they probably in now. And she's going to give birth soon. She's having 4 kids that are half human and half vampire and it'll increase time since they'll grow faster. So Carlisle and Esme is going coming down there and were staying nearby. But they have to sure Bella and her babies are safe. So were all on our way now, just stay where you are, we're all like 20 miles behind you and well catch up with you."**_

"Fine I stopped but hurry up, we have a long way to go, and I'm not driving by the way."

"_**Don't worry about that part. Me Jasper, Carlisle and Esme are running, and Rosalie and Emmett are driving. And by the way you owe me new shoes!" **_Could she be any weirder?

5 minutes later I see them coming up. Alice was first and the first thing I felt was a slap in the face. And a slap in the head. By Alice (slapped my face) and Esme (slapped my head)

"**DON'T LEAVE LIKE THAT AGAIN**!" both Esme and Alice said that at the same time…weird.

"Now that we're all here let's hunt for at least a while…shit up Edward, I'm in no mood right now. So don't even start with me now. You may be older than me by vampire but I'm older than you and still you mother. So you will listen to me. You're going to hunt and you're going to enjoy it, even if I have to shove animal blood down your thought, do I make myself clear young man?" I couldn't say anything or move. I have never seen Esme so mad like that before, when I looked at Alice and Jasper they were as shocked as I was. But Carlisle just smiled. WTF! Why is he smiling?

"Ahh, see kids that is why you don't scare, hurt, or piss off Esme. I learned that many years ago." Suck up.

"Carlisle. Don't. Start. With. Me. Now. Now we are going to go hunt now. GO!" we all left and decided to meat at the Jasper Park.

5 hours later we all met and went to Quebec, Canada. As I was running I couldn't stop but wonder if Bella was alright with the she-beast. I mean I feel really bad for what I did to her. I thought I could save her, but only ending to mess that up for her.

Damnit! When I promised her not to do anything stupid she doesn't but something always come to make her in trouble. But I broke my promise… kind of. I said I wasn't going to leave her and that I would love her forever, so I teknecly broke only half of the promise. I still love her, but I left her. Note to self…don't do that again.

**~~~***~~~HOURS LATER~~~***~~~**

By 5:30 a.m we made it to our destination and went to our house deep in the forest (of course) of there. Now all we have to do is wait for Bella to get here. And I would have to wait another week to see her-1 day before the babies are born that is- and I'll do whatever I can to get her back to me. And trust me…I'll do whatever it takes, no matter what.

* * *

><p><strong>HEY! i know this is really short and all that stuff, but thank you for making it this far fo me...i love you all with everything in me...so yeah lol <strong>

**LATRZ!**


	4. Road Trip and Twin Sister

**Hehehe, I think yall like this one…I hope.**

Chapter 4: Road Trip and Twin Sister

**Bella's POV**

As we were in the car I was thinking while everyone was talking in a whisper tone. I was thinking if I should debate on telling them the truth when I realized that I don't know the blond kid in the car. "Um sorry to interrupt but who's driving the car?" Victoria rolled her eyes; apparently I'm supposed to know everything now.

"This is Josalyn Annemarie Mason. We found her in Chicago in some old house. Josalyn this is Bella Swan." When I looked like her she was beautiful. She had whitish blondish hair, red eyes, tiny nose, small lips, big eyes, and skinny.

"Hello Josalyn." I said politely

"Hi Bella, and please call me Lyn."

"Ok Lyn"

"Lyn why don't you tell Bella about your human life. And Bella let's just say that this will be a real shocker for you." Laurent smiled at Victoria.

"Ok. Well I was born in Chicago in 1901. My real family couldn't afford me and my brother at the time. Well before my dad became a lawyer and all. Anyways I had a twin brother, and we looked just alike although I look more like my father. He looked more like our mom, with copper hair and green eyes while I had my dad's feature with blond hair and blue eyes…that regular stuff. Anyways, my family couldn't afford both me and my brother. So my family had to give me up for adoption, but I never lost in touch with my parents.

"But my father was a vial man. Well that's what my mom said. It was him who took me away from everyone I loved. My mother cried and just held my brother. Well that's what she said in the letters. *sigh* I was living across town and my new family wouldn't even let me see my mom. They hated me, but they only took care of me because they didn't want a kid behind or whatever.

"Anyways when I was 17 the Spanish Influenza hit us and my family got it but I ran. I was in the forest with my horse when all of a sudden someone attacked me and my horse ran away when I felt this pain in my neck. I was screaming and crying. I don't know who it was, but Damnit, that hurt like a bitch. So I had never figured out who in the bloody hell did that to me. Well I stayed in Chicago feeding off of people who were sick and was already begging for death.

"Anyways as time traveled I explored the world. I stayed with the Volturi for 50 years, and by the way, Jane is a pain in the ass and a bitch. But Alec…he's cool. But I stayed with them for awhile then went back to my home town and stayed at my parent's house. But I had always wondered how come my parents have a grave, but my brother doesn't. I still having this feeling that he's here, but not by me at the same time. But whatever, imma find him one day. Even if I have to look at every grave in America."

Wow Lyn was so determined to find her brother. Although I wouldn't blame her. I mean her father sent her away. But wait a fucking minute…copper hair, green eyes…

"Umm Lyn…what was your brother's name?"

"Edward Anthony Mason Jr. why?" HOLY SHIT!

"Umm, did your brother ever know about you?"

"*sigh* no. My father wouldn't let my mother tell him. It pissed me off, knowing that my brother didn't even know his own twin I mean for fuck-sake; he could have at least told him that he had a baby sister. Oh me and Edward are 2 ½ minutes apart. And I still don't understand how woman can have a normal birth and yet have like 10 kids if they say it hurts like a bitch. No affiance Bella."

"Oh, none taken. And um I think I'd know where you can find your brother." With that the car stopped short and we went sliding.

"WHAT! WHERE? TELL ME TELL ME!"

"Umm, he's my ex-boyfriend. And he's the reason why I'm pregnant. He was in Forks, WA but I highly doubt that he's there now."

"You know Bella, I like you. You got balls to tell me that you found my brother and still survived me screeching your car and still alive with 3 human sucking vampires. So when I see my brother, I'm going to get to know him, then kick his sorry ass for doing that to you" she said with a smile. Wow she reminds me of Alice… a lot like Alice.

"Umm ok. Oh by the way…I'm heading to Quebec so, yeah."

"Ok no problem, but hey umm does Edward drink human blood? And is he with a family? Does he have any siblings? Sorry for asking so many questions." Yep a replica of Alice

"It's ok, no he drinks animal blood, he's living with his family, and he has 5 siblings. Their names and coupled are Alice is with Jasper, Emmett is with Rosalie, and his 'parents' are Esme and Carlisle. His eyes are topaz since he drinks animal blood. Umm Alice is pixie-like with black hair, Jasper is blond hair and looks like death, Emmett is like a bear with brown hair and dimples, Rosalie is a blond hair and very beautiful, Esme has a caramel hair and a heart shape face, and Carlisle is also blond."

"Cool, what about Edward?"

"Oh he has copper hair with a crooked smile well he looks like you but a guy tall sexy version of you." we both laughed at that.

"Bella, thank you for telling me stuff about my ungrateful, stupid, no good, of a brother. That makes me feel a lot better now that I know where and whose he's at and with." I feel appreciated. "So Bella, do you know how many kids are you having?" Since I had the dream, might as well embrace it.

"Yeah I'm having 4, 2 boys and 2 girl. UMMP! And one of them is going to be a soccer player if they keep kicking me like that." I said breathing, kind of hard.

"Well we have to stop anyways so you can stretch while we hunt. And get some gas." So we stopped and I put gas in the car while they went on there…'food' hunt. Gosh that sounds weird saying that. I'm so used to vampires (that shall not be spoken of) having animal instead of people. 30 minutes later after having food and drinks from the gas station, they came back and we left to get on the road.

So far we've been driving for about 5 or 6 hours by 9:00 in the morning and through those times we passes Medicine Hat, Alberta, Canada and into Saskatoon, Saskatchewan, Canada. Damn… you try and pronounce that long word that I didn't even know was ever created. It was quiet in the car. We kept the window down because 1) I was in a car full of just eaten vampires 2) I was getting hot-flashes and 3) well I can't think of a 3ed one, but I just felt like saying that.

I must have dozed off because it was already because by 12 we were already in Regina, Saskatchewan, Canada and we stopped so I can eat for 5 and this diner while the others went to go occupy themselves. Don't know how, and don't really care. By 2 we were on the road (I was eating for 5 so it took me about 2 hours) and drove about 7 hours to Winnipeg, Manitoba, Canada. But I was my turn to drive, because I felt like it and I can.

I was thinking a lot. Mostly about what Lyn told me. She's an awesome person, and I think id considers her as the godmother of my kids, and whoever she ends up with (if I like him…or her) id put them as the godfather…or mother. Because you never know. I mean don't get me wrong I don't have a problem with gays, lesbians, and/or bisexuals; I'm just saying so…yeah.

When I get Lyn alone imma ask her if she would like to be the godmother of my kids. "OH MY GOSH BELLA! ID LOVE TO BE THE GODMOTHER OF YOUR KIDS!" well I guess theres my answer.

"Really? Thank you. Wait did I say that out loud?" I'm pretty sure that I didn't. That's until I heard a voice in my head.

**(A/n: ****this is Lyn**** and **_**this is Bella)**_

**Haha no Bella. I can read and communicate through people's minds. Sorry, I think I should have mentioned that in the beginning. But he does Edward have any powers, or his siblings?**

_**Oh it's ok. But yeah Edward can read minds, Alice can see the future but it's subjective, and Jasper can manipulate peoples or animals emotions.**_

**Wow seriously! That's awesome… can Edward read everyone's mind?**

_**No.**_

**No? Well whose cant he read? WAIT! Let me guess…he can't read your mind.**

_**Nope. And I'm happy too.**_

**Haha I'm not surprised. Lord only knows what girls think of, that's why most guys ask and we say… **

_**Nothing. **_Me and Lyn said at the same time.

Me and Lyn was talking like that back and forth like that the whole time until it was time for Victoria to drive because I was tired. We stopped and switch places with Laurent and Victoria in the front and me and Lyn in the back. We drove for 9 hours from Winnipeg, Manitoba, Canada to Thunder Bay, Ontario, Canada.

By 7 we were in Sault Ste. Marie, Ontario, Canada stopping so they can hunt. But when Lyn got back in the car I saw her eyes and they were a lighter red, and I saw a pissed Victoria and thinking Laurent.

_**Lyn why is your eyes a lighter red?**_

**I tried animal blood, which by the way, it tast like crap but it's a risk, if my brother and his family wants to like me.** I don't know how she could say that…wow that's how I must have been.

_**Lyn, they'll love you no matter what. Plus Carlisle will help you better and Jasper can help you be around people, Alice said she can see if you're going to hurt someone. And Edward can teach you so yall can bond.**_

**Really Bella? Because I want them to like me, and yeah human blood makes me stronger and all, but I want to be able to hang out with you and my brother and possibly a boyfriend when I get one with topaz eyes so I can blend in with everyone.**

_**Trust me Lyn they'll love you. They accepted me easily so they can do it to you too.**_ I said to calm her.

_**Ok, thank you Bella.**_

**No problem chick.**

* * *

><p><strong>HAAAAAAY! I hope yall like this chapter, the next one will be someone.<strong>


	5. OTQ,CAMSIK

**Ok, this one is going to be weird…imma tell you this much though…THANK YOU! Lol**

**Love yah!**

Chapter 5: On To Quebec, Canada and Meeting Some One I Know

**Everyone's POV**

(By now its Thursday-they left on Monday- morning)

As Bella, Lyn, Victoria, and Laurent were on their way to Québec in Bella's car headed to Ottawa, Ontario, Canada .

Victoria decided something…that seems like she would do. She thought about an army…but a new born army to get back at the Cullen's. She lied to Bella saying that she didn't love James, but truth is that she loved him, but Lyn didn't hear that part in her head. She knew what Lyn can do and was thinking something else. Since now she knows that Alice's vision as subjective, she thought of that even better. But she decided to find a place for Bella then she'll do that…eventually.

Laurent was thinking of Melarrie and Allona. Thinking how much of a mistake on what he did, and how he'd do anything to fix it. After what happened between Irena and him-it didn't work out- he decided to look for her. What I mean by that is that he'd go to his home place –where Allona was at- he would just stay at her grave, well if no one (vampire) has found her that is. He could only hope…and pray.

Lyn was thinking about her brother and how hope got her to Bella so she can be with her brother. And now that she'll be the godmother of Bella's kids, she felt happy. She remembered what Bella said about how they will accept her no matter what she drinks but they still would like her to but they wouldn't care. But Lyn didn't want to take the risk; she wanted to be accepted for once.

She knew how Victoria is just using her and how Victoria lied to Bella saying that she stopped loving James. So she decided to tell Bella the truth…but when there not around. See Lyn knew Bella in a short period of time, she knew she'd freak out if she found out, so she decided when they get to Québec she's going to tell her. Well once Bella takes a shower and all…she smells.

Bella was thinking about her kids, Jake, Leah, Seth and Melarrie, and how they're going to be there when challis, Calis, Nessie, and Ezzy. She knows that everything is going to change when she was dreaming and now that this is reality. She knows that Edward would be a gentleman and help her with the kids, but she also knows that he doesn't love her anymore. Well that's if Alice would be so kind enough to tell him about her and all. She knew that Victoria was lying about not loving James earlier. The was she would look at him, was the same was Bella would look at Edward, or the mates of the Cullen's. I mean if Bella can find out that Edward was a vampire than she sure as hell can tell that Victoria was laying her ass off to her.

Edward was thinking about Bella he was also thinking about his kids. How he's going to miss them, and how she was doing. Alice said when they get to Québec that she'll tell us where there staying at. And knowing Victoria shed find a place in no time. Note: if theres a family in a cabin in the forest, they die. He felt bad for them but he also worried.

When he finds bella, he's going to do whatever he can to get her to love him, and to prove that he was lying to her and that he wants to be there for her. He knows that if she doesn't want him back it's going to kill him, but he'll still be there for her no matter what. But if she does love him, he won't lose her again, and will try to be the best father to his kids.

Alice was terrified for Bella; she knows what Victoria is planning. She told everyone about it, but she's afraid that when Bella gives birth that something bad is going to happen. She knows that Bella will take Edward back; she just wants him to find out on his own.

She knows that's mean but she also know that pay backs a bitch for not letter her see her sister. But what shocked her the most was that Edward had a twin sister. She saw someone helping her but she didn't know who. Until Alice found out it was Edward sister, she started to laugh and jasper asked her what's wrong, she told him but Alice also said that if he told anyone or even thought about it there will be no sex for 5 months…like I said pay backs a bitch.

Jasper was thinking about what happened to Bella, and how everything was his fault. Everyone kept telling him that it wasn't when he knew it was. He wouldn't believe it until he heard it from Bella. The day Edward said we had to leave, and that he told her the accuse he used on her, he thought that it was his fault. Since then jasper want himself, only when he's around Alice he was.

He would make sure Bella was alright. I mean yeah him and Bella didn't really talk, but he still thought of her as his sister. I mean him and Emmett literately threaten Edward if he ever hurt Bella. They didn't think that Edward would really do that. It took everyone in the family to hold Emmett down, hell his powers didn't even work…it was that bad.

Rosalie thought of how Edward screwed everything and everyone up. Well mostly Bella, but still. She was jealous of Bella; she envied her more that she used to since she can have a child-well children- than she can. But now she hated Edward more than anything for what he did.

Because he 1) lead Bella on to thinking he loved her, but only to knock her up then leave, 2) lied to Bella, and thinking how just leaving her would bake the world will go around and she can have a better life, when he knows that he'd be jealous if she met someone else, and 3) she really loved Bella and how Bella brought her family happier than they ever have been before…Edward is an ass.

Emmett was pissed. Ohh was he pissed. He was so pissed he had to stay away from everyone for months. He knew that it would make Esme sad, but he had to blow off some steam. But deep inside, he was sad. He was sad that his baby sister was alone with no one. Well that was after he thought Charlie turned into a bitch and threw his daughter out. Emmett would have came for her if that he knew that was going to happened, or at least heard it from Alice. Then he would have been fine with that.

Esme was sad. Poor Esme, everyone comfort her with their love, but that couldn't work. Eventually she became pissed. She wasn't pissed at everyone, she was just mad because it's like she lost another child. Just like her human years she lost her baby. So she basically compared her human baby to her human teen. The thing is, is that every time she looked at Bella, it reminded her of baby Gabbereal (her baby) Gabe had brown hair, brown eyes, pale skin, heart shape face he was chubby but cute and stubborn nun the less. She saw baby pictures of Bella and she looked like the girl version of him.

She only told Carlisle that. The first time she looked at Bella that day when Edward introduced her to them, she had a spark in her eye. Once Edward and Bella left their house, that's when she jumped for joy and told Carlisle everything. On how her baby Gabe looked like. He was happy for her and he was glad that everyone liked Bella, because they had a feeling that she'd be here for a long time. Well that long time ended, and she was pissed. And she's going through vampire menopause and all that good stuff.

Carlisle was just working, nonstop working trying to find out how Bella got pregnant and working at the hospital. But worried about 1 thing… The Volturi. He was afraid that if he gets any more family members he's going to have trouble and how Aro will come down here. He knows how Aro is if there is more people in the Volturi. Its' happen before. He only hopes that, that won't happen. But now he has to worry about Bella, and how she'll react to when she sees him and Esme. He has so much on his hand now, that if something ticks him off, he'll explode.

**Bella's POV**

We've been driving for about 4 hours from Ottawa, Ontario, Canada and now were on our way to Saint-Jérôme, QC, Canada because I have to pee and I'm hungry like crazy. But since Victoria is driving apparently she thinks I can hold it for 2 fucking hours, but apparently she doesn't want to hear me and Lyn complain so she pulled over, you better bitch.

"PPPPLLLLLEEEEAAASSSSEEEE VICTORIA! I GOT TO GOT PEE BADLY, AND IM HUNGRY! SO CAN WE STOP PLEEEEEEEEAAAAASE." I said

"Yeah Victoria, can we stop. I promise well be really quiet and be good on the way there too…and plus u can go and find a place where we can stay at so…"

"**!"** We said at the same time with a puppy face.

"IF IT'LL SHUT YALL UP THEN FINE!" so Victoria cut infrunt of other drivers to get off at the exit. When we stopped I ran to the bathroom while everyone got people and humans. When I was done I got 5 big hotdogs with ketchup and mayo, fries with ketchup and mayo **(A/n: that actually tast good. But idk about mustard though)**, honeybuns, chips, dr. pepper, and gum.

When I went back to the truck, I filled it back with gas and waited for Lyn and Laurent to get back. When they got back we had to decide who was going to drive. Laurent did. So as we were all getting situated I saw a car pull up, when I turned I saw someone I thought I wasn't going to ever see.

Carlisle.


	6. Cullen Family and Storie Time

**Hay! Well yeah that's all…hahaha love yall.**

Chapter 6: Cullen Family and Story Time 

When I was staring at the Carlisle car, I was proven wrong. Because I came face-to-face with Rosalie and Emmett. When they stepped out the car we just looked at each other. I mean I haven't seen them in a while so wtf am I supposed to do when they left me. Thank God Lyn came and save me from the awkwardness.

"Hey Bella! Are you- who are they?" I looked at here with a thank you smile and she came over.

"Umm Lyn this is Emmett and Rosalie Cullen. Emmett Rosalie this is my friend and God mother of my kids Josalyn." I said awkwardly. When I was finished I looked at Emmett and Rosalie. They had no expression. So Lyn-the life saver she is- cracked it.

"Wow, Bella you weren't kidding about them. Emmett does look like a bear. In fact…." She goes up to him and looks at him up and down with her intense funny thinking face. "He's as tall as the last one I had. Cool!" I shake my head and smile, and then she steps over to Rosalie. She looks at her and smiles. "Wow, you are prettier that Megan Fox… "She skips next to me and I look at Emmett and Rosalie.

"Wow, um thank you. You know you look so familiar. Have we seen you somewhere?" Rosalie said shifting foots. Me and Lyn laugh and say.

"You have no idea"

"Bella…"

"Yeah Emmett?"

"I'm sorry for what Edward did to you. He's a pain in the ass, and to tell you the truth me and jasper threatened his sorry ass that if he ever hurts you that we'll hurt him more than fire. Well we really didn't think he'd actually do that, but when he did it literately took everyone in my family to not kiss his sorry fucking ass. And now that we see what he did, then left I attend to still kick his ass." He said with a straight face.

I walked up to Emmett and hugged him. I hugged him and cried like I lost my brother and haven't seen him in 100 years. Emmett hugged me back and I started to calm down and I said thanks to him. Then he went back to his normal self.

Emmett wrapped 1 arm over my shoulder and the other around Rosalie's and asked. "So Bella…who's this little squirt over here?"

"HAY! I'm not a squirt….I'm just fun size. There is a TOTAL fucking difference between that u overgrown teen that is as big as a fucking bear." And she said that with a straight face…for 5 seconds and started to smile. Emmett accepted her in an instant.

"Hey I like her already. Lyn how old are you? Where are you from? What's your full name? When were you created humanly and vampire-y? How did u die? Did you or do you have a dog?" I looked at Emmett on the last question like wtf?

"Umm I'm 17, I'm from Chicago, my full name is Josalyn Annemarie Mason, human; June 20th 1901, and in 1918, I died of Spanish Influenza and no I didn't and don't have a dog." I looked at her and she gave them the crooked smile and they gasp.

"You related to Edward aren't you Lyn?" Rosalie said.

"Yepp…I'm his twin sister." She said proudly and just smiled.

"How did-"she cut them off.

"How about we talk about this somewhere more, less human hearing. Plus Laurent gets cranky if we don't get in the car…" she rolled her eyes.

"Ok…we'll just follow you." Rosalie said…after they put gas in.

After leaving the gas station we left for the road. Laurent said while we were talking to them Victoria called and told him that he found a place for them to stay. In the forest…there was a family and he really didn't have to finish the rest. I know that knowing Victoria she'd kill the family that was probably was already in there.

After about 1 ½ hours we just left Saint-Jérôme, QC, Canada and have about 3 hours or so to Quebec, QC, Canada. On the drive there Lyn had her worry face on.

"Ok Lyn, what's wrong. You've been quiet ever since we left the gas station, and your silence is killing me." I said wrapping my arm around her shoulder and she started weeping silently. I just held her until she calmed down.

"I'm just worried. I mean I'm so close to seeing my brother but when I want to see him I'm afraid that he will just get mad or something. See my mom would tell me that Edward had a bad temper and when stuff he doesn't know about or can't figure it out for himself he tends to run off and that's how he cools down until he can accept the fact or try to prove the others wrong. So I'm afraid that he's going to do that to me."

"Lyn he did the same thing to me." I said looking down at her.

"What? Why?" she asked shockingly.

"Because my blood was too much for him. And also because he was mad because he couldn't read my mind. So he ran for like a week. Then when he came back we became friends. But he was too much into riddles before when we were going out. I mean yeah it pissed me off, but hey look where that got me. Well minus the baby part…but still."

"Why is my brother a retard?" she said with a smile.

"Ahh all guys are retard" I said forgetting that Laurent is in the car.

"Hay, I find that affinceive." We laughed.

"I'm sorry Laurent. If it makes you feel better I'll support you 100% on finding your daughter. Because, I know that you'll find her. You just gatta look for your resources'. For instance, ids keep up with Victoria."

"Why would I stay with Victoria? What does she have to do with anything?"

"Trust me. Just stay with her. And when you find Melarrie, let her come visit us. I mean you tell us about her, so we'd just like to see her."

"Ok, it's a deal. But why would Victoria have her?"

"Its Victoria, do I really gatta say anything?"

"Good point."

By Friday afternoon we made it to Québec and now only have about 30-45 minutes to get to the cabin.

*****30-45 minutes later*****

We stepped out of the truck only to expect a big gush of strong cold breeze. I am happy and pissed about it.

**Happy**

I'm having to many hot flashes

I'm used to that cold brisk breeze

It reminds me that I'm here because I'm giving birth to 4, having more hot flashes than an average person and because I felt like coming here also

**Pissed**

I hate the cold or anything wet in that fact

When I'm not having hot flashes I'm freezing my ass off

Because I can

When I turned around I saw Emmett and Rosalie step out and looked at behind me. I looked behind and saw Victoria standing at the door and said.

"Welcome to our new home." with an evil smile. As much as that smile scares the living fuck out of me, she is the one that got me the house so I might as well embrace it wail I got it.

Emmett and Laurent got my stuff while me Lyn and Rosalie went inside to look around. The house was fairly small but comfy…on the outside. On the inside its huge. It had 8 rooms (they were kind of small) 4 bathrooms, medium kitchen, the dining room was little but comfy also. The living room basically is called the man room by the looks of it. So I'm going to leave that to Emmett and Laurent.

After looking at the house we all went to sit in the dining room so Lyn can explain to Emmett and Rosalie. When Lyn started she held my had the whole time, but didn't look at anyone. She was just starring into the sky talking not looking at anyone but it's like she's looking into the past. Like that face that Alice has when she has vision.

When she was done she didn't look at anyone she was just quiet. It's like Lyn just lost her soul or something. When I looked at Emmett and Rosalie, they had an expression on their face that was confusing yet amusing.

"That's …So…AWSOME!" Emmett said. I looked at him then Rosalie and she nodded her head. Then I she slapped him in the back of the head. "Babe I love you, but you gatta think before you say stuff." She said to him rolling her eyes in a lovable way. "Aww, but where's the fun in that Rosie?" Emmett got up and threw Lyn over his shoulder and just stood there out of random.

"AAAAHHH! EMMETT PUT ME DOWN YOU OVERGROWN BEAR!" Lyn said, banging her fist on his back.

"Nope, I can't do that…" he said with a smile.

"And why the fucking hell not!" she said in a pissed tone.

"Because no one in the Cullen family is sad around me, mad maybe, but sad nun the less. So I will put you down when you're happy and stop kicking and hitting me." I smiled at what Emmett said; when he said she's basically part of the family.

**(A/n: this is Lyn and**_** this is bella**_**)**

**Bella, did he just call me family?**

_**Haha yeah. I told you that they would accept you. I mean if Emmett does then you sure as hell can know that everyone else can. He's like the brother bear of the family you know like the protector in a 18 year old body but a 5 year old at heart.**_

**Aww…I'm touched haha. Now can you tell him to put me down?**

_**Or we can mess with him.**_

**How?**

_**Talk to him through your mind and just trick him…he's a 5 year old so he wouldn't know.**_

**Haha no problem.**

I waited and in was smiling.

"What? Who's there? Who are you? What the fuck. Rosalie I'm hearing voices in my head! Ahh get out of my head!" he put Lyn down and started to hit his head. I was trying to not laugh…but that didn't succeed. I looked at Rosalie and she looked at me and I nodded my head towards Lyn and she laughed.

"Ahh Rosie! They won't get out of my head! Make them stop! Go away! Ok there gone." Me Lyn Rosalie and Laurent was laughing while Victoria was just looking around.

"What? Why are yall laughing?" Emmett said.

"Ohh umm I probably should have mentioned that I can read and communicate through people's minds…sorry. But that was funny…and paybacks a bitch. So if you ever want to hear scary voices in your head again I suggest you not pick me up. Got that?" she said with a semi serious and semi playful voice.

"Yeah…you know you remind me a lot like Alice… you know you're alright in my book Mason. I think this is going to be a beautiful friendship. Don't you think so Rosie?" she just shakes her head and giggles.

"Emmett you are something else.

"And aren't I loved for it." He said with a cheesy grin.

'DING' 'DONG

Lyn went to the door to answer it. When she came back Bella turned and was he mother and father at heart.

Esme and Carlisle Cullen.

* * *

><p><strong>Haha now its Esme and Carlisle lol, please leave me a review on how yall like it, or hate it, but keep it all under PG please. lol thank you people.<strong>

**LOVE YAH!**


	7. No War and Explanation To All

**THE CONFETION: read this chapter to find out what it is… lol 3 YAH!**

Chapter 7: No War and Explanation to all

When I saw Carlisle and Esme I couldn't do anything but cry. There like the parents that was always around when I mostly needed them. I know that they definitely didn't want to leave. They already considered me as there daughter right from the beginning. The look on Esme face as a mixed with joy and sadness all in one. The look on Carlisle face was happiness and worried. When I went over to them I walked slowly, but before I got 5 ft away from them I felt Esme embracing me with her hugs and kisses on my face. Something that my own mother should be doing to me. She –eventually-let me go and Carlisle came over to me and hugged me also. I told them to go wait in the man room, Carlisle looked at me funny and I just told him just go and see why. And the look on his face was priceless…all the girls laughed, hell even Victoria did, and that doesn't usually happen. While everyone got situated Carlisle started to speak.

"So Bella how have you been with the kids? Have you had any trouble breathing, sleeping, feeling nauseating, or anything like that? Any bruises lately or something or has your tast in food been different?" he said in a fatherly/doctor tone.

"Umm well the kids have been fine, they just like to move a lot. When they kick it hurts to breath, sleeping sometimes, umm nauseating; not really I mean they'll only let me eat enough for them and not for me. I have marks not bruises, and yes I've notice that I like my meat raw…like with the blood still on it, but the meet also cut at the same time. Water, or any liquid for that matter, has tasted like dried shit on rotten dirt. But other than that, nothing has happened." Carlisle just stared at me with his eyes squinted.

"Bella do you know how many kids your having?" I thought 2 but, theres no point on lying.

"Yes." I said bluntly

"How many?" he said, just seeing if I –apparently- going to get it right.

"4 kids. 2 boys and 2 girls." I said with a smile. And as I was smiling, they (minus Lyn) was shocked. Apparently they thought I was having 2 and Carlisle thought I was going to get the number wrong. Proves you wrong haha.

"Wow. Edward got it on!" only Emmett.

'POP!' only Rosalie

"Oww! Baby…what did I do?"

"I told you to think before you speak at all cost."

"BUT WHERES THE FUN IN THAT! I mean, if your gunna be funny, then do think about stuff before you say it." He said with a smile. And you know what…Im starting to worry more and more about Emmett. I think Rosalie hitting him constantly made his vamp-brain shrink…no one will ever know.

That's when Carlisle phone started to ring. And before he even got to pick it up, someone opened the door and I saw _him. _He was just staring at me, as I was doing the same. I heard people around me talking and arguing but I was just focusing on him the whole time. That's until I heard my name. I heard it from a distance until the kept saying it again then someone poked me constantly until I screamed…

"WHAT!" ah oh here come the hot flashes.

"Bella Im sorry, I tried to stop him, but he saw my vision, and…DAMN BOY YOU RUN FAST!" Alice said actually trying to catch her breath.

I looked at Edward and all I saw was sadness, worryness, consern-ness, fuck me I want you-ness, basically any ness you can think of, because that's the expression on his face is. Everyone was quiet, until he saw Victoria movie, that's when hell broke loose. It all happened in a slow motion. Edward rushed to her, grabbed her by the neck and was about to literately take her head off. Emmett stopped him before he could get there, and I had a hot flash then screamed.

"STOP!" everyone turned to look at me. "No. Fighting. In. my. House. We will take this outside, because I don't want this house destroyed and…Im having hot flashes again. So Emmett, grab my blanket and chair and everyone go outside and we'll talk about it there" no one moved. "I SAID NOW!" they left at vampire speed…good choice. Only Lyn, Rosalie, and Esme stayed behind.

When I went outside to the snow. Victoria and Laurent was on 1 side of the lawn and the Cullen's where on the other. I waved hi at Alice and Jasper. With a smile, then looked at everyone else who nearly destroyed my house with an evil eye. Then I sat down in my chair with my blanket on the back of it, wearing only shorts and a shirt that I took from Emmett.

"Now, Im going to ask 1 simple question and I want yall to answer it truthfully as I can. Ahem…Edward, why did you almost attack Victoria?" I said as calmly as I could.

"Because she could have killed you. She was planning that the whole time. The only reason she hasn't is because she had kids, but she wanted to destroy our kids because I destroyed her mate." He said with his eyes looking straight at me. I could tell that my eyes were big; I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up and it was Lyn.

**Bella that's what I wanted to tell you when Victoria was going to leave. I was going to tell you that she was just using you. Laurent doesn't know about it. But he trust Victoria, and I can't break their friendship like that. I know how you'd freak out if I told you right then and there, and it'll cause stress on the kids, so Im sorry I didn't tell you before. I love you but I also love my god kids to and I had to save both of yall or they could have killed you. Please forgive me sister.**

_**Aww of course I forgive you Lyn… I know that you were just trying to care for me and Im thankful for that. **_

"Is this true Victoria…you were really going to kill me and Edwards kids, just because he killed James? But if I don't recall, you deliberately said that you didn't love James anymore…there fore, you shouldn't want to kill my kids." I got up and walked over to her with my eyes filled with anger….i could have sworn I saw everyone take a step back and my steam blowing out of my head. "You were really going to risk my kids because James took you away from yours. Im sure that your kids were very beautiful and all, but that wasn't my problem that you would want to go and have an affair with your husband." I said walking closer to her as she took a step back, I smiled evilly. "so Im going to give you the damn fucking 5 to get away from me, or I swear to hell that I will get everyone to burn you alive and I'll watch you burn so you can enjoy your time with James." I said with a looking into her eyes.

"1"

"2"

She started to just look at me like I wasn't going to do anything. "Alice start the fire"

"3"

This bitch thinks Im playing around. "Emmett, jasper, Carlisle, and Edward get ready to take this bitch"

"4"

She looked at my eyes this time and she high tailed her ass out of here.

"I thought so." I turned around and looked at everyone and they took a step back. So I started to talk.

"Now since Im still hot, we're going to continue this out here." I said calmly sitting back into my chair.

"Now before we go on, does anyone have any question?" everyone shook there head no. but Emmett rose his hand.

"Yes Emmett?"

"Ok, this really isn't a question; this is more like a complement…'DAMN THAT WAS AWSOME! I think I can speak for every vampire that is on the face of the earth that, that was embarrassing to see a vampire get scared of a human…no affiance." I smiled at his comment.

"Aww…Im touched. And non-taken." I looked around and no one else said anything. So I went on.

"Ok, well id like everyone to meet my best friend Josalyn Annemarie Mason." Everyone looked at her and all the people who didn't know her story gasp. But the look on Edwards face was confusion.

"Hay, call me Lyn." She said with a crooked grin. And I could have sworn Esme was about to faint but she said.

"Lyn looks just like Edward. But how? I mean… Edward, did you have a sister?" we waited for his respond and I looked at Lyn and she had pain in her eyes. She knew the answer.

"No, I was an only child. My parents didn't have any more children. Well I think. No Im sure, because when my family was sent to the hospital, I was the only family who had the last name Mason… wasn't I Carlisle?"

"Yes. Edward didn't have any brother or sister. But Lyn how do you look so much like Edward." And it begins. Lyn sat in my lap…for some strange reason, and started.

She told them everything. She didn't miss a word; her tone wasn't out of place, until she mentions either her mother or father. When she said her mom, she had love in her eyes, but when she mention her father…it was hate. Every time she visited her parent's grave she gave her mother flowers but spited on her father's grave. She hated how she looked just like him, but she loved how she would always look in the mirror and see her mother. She told them about her foster parents. As she went on I rubbed her back, and she didn't look at anyone. When she got to the part where she wanted to look for her brother she looked at Edward and she said she 'never gave up on hope on finding him' and 'id would look all over the world for him.' she meant every single word that came out of her mouth when she was talking to him. The look in his eyes was a spark of knowing that he has a sister that his mom wasn't supposed to tell him about, he hated how his father made Elizabeth not tell their own son about Lyn. Once she got to the part about me she smiled. She said that when I told her where to find Edward she could have sworn she felt her heart beat. She was so happy about that.

She told them that she wanted to change her diet because as much as human blood is fulfilling, it can get unwelcoming at times. She said that she would like to be with their family, only if they wanted her to. Before she could actually finish that sentence she was lifted from my lap and into a little pixies arms, and the look on her face was shock. She should have mentioned she doesn't like to have hugs unless she knows the person. She was saved my Jasper.

"Ahh darlin' I think you should let her go now." Jasper said with a smile, but behind that smile I could see that he was in pain.

"But she's family, and I always give people who are new to the family hugs so if I want to give her a hug, then Damnit Jasper Im going to. So go stand your sexy Texas boy self over there, while I give my sister a hug." She said then turned to a scared Lyn.

"HI! Im Alice!" ahh the greeting of a life time. "When I looked at everyone's faces, my eyes landed on the one with the most confused face ever. I looked at Lyn and she greeted herself to everyone, she went to Edward last. They just stood there infrunt of each other. He took a step forward and grabbed his baby sister hard and he hugged her with all the force in him. She did the same to him, they had a moment and when they backed away he started to talk.

"I saw pictures of you growing up in my mother's dresser. She said it was my cousin that was about my age. I knew my mother was lying, but I left it alone. I can't believe that I had a sister and no one didn't tell me about it." He looked and Lyn while still holding her. Then he looked at me and mouth 'thank you and I love you' to me. And I mouth back 'your welcome and I love you too'. And I did. I always love him. He knows that, and I know that he might love me back. Who knows, but I do know is that Im hungry. And just on time, my stomach growled.

"DAMN BELLA! We knew you can eat, but we didn't know that your stomach will roar to life if we didn't feed you soon." I looked at Emmett in disbelieve. And Esme said.

"Emmett go play with your WII, and Bella, Im going to make you food." She said skipping inside and Emmett had the cheesiest grin and ran inside. Everyone went inside, but I told Jasper to stay back…I was still kind of hot.

"Jasper I know that you're still mad or sad about what happed. And Im going to tell you this once, and you better be happy about this afterwards or I swear I'll tell Alice that you shouldn't have sex for at least 3 months." Alice screamed from the house.

"THAT'S WHAT I SAID!" Me and Jasper laughed at that then looked at Jasper.

"Look, Jazz it wasn't your fault. It wasn't anyone's fault. It was mine. Im the one who cut myself with the paper, which by the way was sad because I know Im clumsy, but I didn't know that I was that clumsy; I mean really? Anyways, you were just starting to get used to the change of switching blood, so it wasn't you fault, it was mine, so no being sad, no going emo on us, and no thinking about this again. Because I swear on high hells that if you ever think of this in a bad way, I swear on Victoria's ashes I will make Alice torture you with no sex…and I know how lust bounces off of people and onto you." I heard laughter from the house. Im not sure if that was from me, or if that was from Emmett.

"Ok Bella. That makes me feel a lot better. This whole time I thought you were gunna be mad at me for hurting' yah like this. But thank you." he said with a smile.

"No problem, but you know what would really make me feel better?"

"What?"

"Carry me, because my feet are starting to hurt." He laughed and picked me up and ran back inside and put me on the couch. I mean yeah it was about a few meters away but my feet are hurting. So whatever.

* * *

><p><strong>ok, now i reeaaalllyyyy hope yall like this one!<strong>

**PLEASE! tell me if you didnt or not. i mean you can like the story(please continue to like it) but i need some comments to know that people want to expect! **

**i 3 yall...BYE!**


	8. Names and Birth

**Hey! Imma give yall a little hint what's in this one. LEAMONS and lots of MINE! Lol have fun kiddos!**

**Love yah!**

Chapter 8: Names and Birth

**Edwards POV**

I listened to Lyn's story about her being my sister. When she finished she stood infrunt of me. When I looked at her well enough I saw how she looked liked my father, and how she had some of my mother's look. I knew from right then and there that Josalyn Annemarie Mason is my baby sister. I could read her mind and I can tell that she was telling the truth. Then she said something threw her mind that threw me off.

**(This is Lyn **_**this is Edward**_**)**

**Hello brother. I know that you may not believe me about what I said, but every word is true. Elizabeth Joy Franklin Mason was my mother and Edward Anthony Mason Sr. is my father. I am named after our grandmother Granny-Joe. Her name was Anne-Joe Marie Franklin. We were born on June 20****th**** 1901; we died at 17 in Chicago. We were hit by the Spanish Influenza. Our father was a lawyer and our mother was a stay-home mom but she worked behind our dads back and worked as a Tailor. She would send me money so I can come and visit yall when I have enough to cross town. Our father cheated on our mother, we both knew it. I could always feel when you go hurt. When u broke your arm my arm started to hurt, when u sprang your ankle mine got swollen for no reason. When you get a cut on your body I would feel pressure at that area. **

**If you don't believe me, I'll understand, but I want you to know that for years I have been looking all over for you. I went through every grave yard in the world…I didn't stop for anything. But when I couldn't find your grave…I knew you were a vampire, I knew that you wear out there somewhere. And I had to find you. I knew that I had to; every little sister who lost their brother always needs to find him. You are all I have left. And I was blessed when I found Bella, when she told me where I could find you, she saw how inpatient I was and she told me where to find you. And if you still don't believe me then I can show you proof. But I want you to know that Edward I love you no matter what, believe me or not. To me you're still my weird tempered stubborn brother.**

As Lyn told me this I was beyond shocked. She showed me all the letters that she got from Elizabeth; she showed me all the horrible things her foster family did to her. So I did the only thing a brother would do when they see there long lost sister. I grabbed her and hugged her with everything in me. All my strength and love for family. I swear if I could cry I would do it at this second.

_**Lyn I believe you. I just can't believe that I have a baby sister and didn't even know about it. And don't worry about it, I hated my father also. Me and mom knew he was cheating on her, but she denied it. She couldn't do anything about it. She loved dad too much, but she didn't want him anymore. But if she would have left then we'd be broke. She thought about moving in with your family, but she didn't know them, so she couldn't. I swear if I knew about you then I would have came for you in an instant. Mom would show me pictures of you, but lied saying that, that's my cousin who's about my age. I knew she was lying, because every time she lied about it she'd cry. So I left it alone.**_

_**Im still stuck on the part where Sr. wouldn't even let me see you when we were younger. I mean we could have at least been friends. I hated that man as I was growing up. Even though he's dead I hate him. He hurt so many for money. He was sleeping around for money. He didn't care about us, that's why he gave you away. He only wanted me, because I had his name. He didn't like Granny- Joe that's why he gave you up. My mother told me that the second before she died. She said that t" Im sorry that you missed your 'cousin' but your father didn't like Granny-Joe. And I will always love you Edward." She knew that I didn't believe that she said you where my cousin but also said nothing. God Lyn I love you so much, thank you for finding me, if you didn't then I would have never known that I had family.**_

**No problem brother**

We held each other for a while and I looked at Bella. She was smiling at me and I smiled back. I mouthed 'thank you and I love you' to here. And then she mouth back the 3 words I was hoping she would say. She said 'you're welcome and I love you too' I could tell that she didn't mean it as a friend way from the way she was looking at me. I swear on all there is that I will be the best father, and maybe best husband…no scratch that. I WILL be her husband and father to our kids no matter what.

We all went inside and I had Lyn on my back and I ran inside when we got on the couch I saved a spot for Bella (on my lap) and wrapped my baby sister under my arm and we just talked about everything that happened over the years that we missed. Then all of a sudden Alice goes out and says "THAT'S WHAT I SAID" when I was listening to Bella and Jaspers conversation Bella threaded Jasper to be happy or she'll tell alice not to have sex with him for months. That's dangerous. Knowing how Emmett and Rosalie fuck like bunnies on a po-go stick that will be hard for him. Next thing I see is jasper carrying Bella in because her feet hurt.

Jasper carried her to me and she sat on my lap and just rested her head on my shoulder, everyone looked at us in surprised and she blurted out.

"Don't look at me like that…my feet are hurting and Im tired so…nyaaaa." We laughed at her. She was tired and hungry. That's when Esme came back with Bella's food and asked.

"So Bella, Edward, what are you going to name your kids?" Me and Bella looked at each other and we shrug our shoulders. While she ate I could tell she was thinking and then said.

"How about Renesmee Carlie Rose Cullen and Chalis Edward Jasper Cullen. And you can name the next 2." She said with a smile. What caught me was that when she said the next 2…she was having quadruplets… ho-ly fuck. Im good. *all smiles*

"Ok how about Calis Jacob Emmett Cullen, and Esreme Mary Alice Cullen." She smiled at me and said, "Thoughs are excellent names."

"Edward Bella, where did you get those names?" Rosalie asked. Then Bella explained.

"Well their first names we got from Esme, Renee, Charlie, and Carlisle. Even though Im not getting along with my family right now, that doesn't mean I have to abandon them. Im still pissed at them, but I also love them." She said with sincere. "And plus if they see their grand kids then I can tell them that- OH MY GOD!"

"Bella what's wrong?" she looked at me with wide eyes and screamed.

"WELL WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK IS WRONG DAMNIT? I DON'T JUST SCREAM OUT RANDOMLY! MY FUCKING WATER JUST BROKE!" Ahh fuck. Carlisle when to go get a mattress out of 1 of the rooms, Rosalie and Emmett placed Bella on the mattress and held her head in Rosalie's lap while Emmett is trying to calm her down. Alice had to take Jasper, Lyn, and Laurent out of the room. As much as they wanted to be in here, they had to leave. Esme went to go get a sponge and water. Me and Carlisle when to go see how far along Bella was (well I did, Hehehe that was my only excuse to see her vag. I may be a vampire, but hell Im still a man) and she was just on 10 cm. I went around to hold on to Bella's hand.

"Ok Bella, push as hard as you can." Carlisle said.

"WELL DAMNIT THAT'S WHAT I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR! GOD GET THESE KIDS OUT OF ME NOW!" Esme came and sponged Bella's face while holding her hand. Bella started to push as hard as she could for about 5 minutes after she got one of them out her stomach started to open up. Then she started to scream. I could tell that the kids are trying to claw themselves out of her. She still pushed and she got 1 girl and 1 boy out. And when they finally got threw Bella lost so much blood that she looked paler that she was before. Carlisle screamed while Esme and Rosalie went to go clean the kids.

"Edward, you have to bit her. She's dying." I didn't even have a second thought about it. I bit her in every place I could see her vain. I poured every single thing of venom in her. I lost her once and I wasn't about to do it again. Carlisle told me that was enough and just stopped. Carlisle sowed up her stomach so the healing of the transformation can go better. When he was finished, Bella started to scream. So Alice went to go fill the tub with freezing cold water and we rinsed her off. Then when she stopped screaming we placed her in the water so it wouldn't be as much painful. I held her hand the whole time, I never let it go. I saw in Alice's mind how the kids looked like. The boys looked so much like Bella. Both of the boys has; brown hair, brown eyes, my untamed hair, chubby like Emmett, oh hell there well be another Emmett. Both of the girls Bella's curly hair, with my bronze color, and my green eyes from when I was human, and both slender like her.

As much as I wanted to see my kids, I had to stay with Bella. Everyone understood. So they took of them while I was waiting for my love to wake up. When I hured someone come up to the bathroom I turned and I saw Laurent.

"Hello Laurent" I said while I was looking down at Bella.

"Hello Edward. I would just like to say that Im going to leave now, the blood is tempting. So I want you to tell Bella that I will see her around and that Im going to find my daughter." I looked at him with a questionable face. He chuckled at it.

"Yes, just like you have kids, I have a daughter from a human woman. Would you like to hear the story?" he asked, I just nodded my head and turned to look at him. He told me about his daughter how much he missed her, and how much of a mistake he did. He regretted it with everything in him. If he could take it back then he would. He would go to his wife and bite her; he would be a family to them. He would do anything and everything he can just to at least have his daughter back. And told me how Lyn and Bella is supporting him 100% on him finding his Melarrie.

"Wow, Laurent. I guess tonight is just full of surprises." We laughed at that together.

"Haha, yepp my boy it is. Tell Bella, that when I find my daughter that I will come and visit her with Melarrie with me." he said with a smile. And said I would and he left. I could hear Lyn asking if he has to go. He said as much as he doesn't want to he has to find his daughter. She was sad, but she understood. They hugged and they said bye.

*****3 Days Later*****

We all heard Bella's heart stop beating eventually and she opened her eyes, rose from the water and looked at me. Looking at Bella was amazing. She still looked herself but she looked brighter (none insulting her though) I could tell everyone (mostly Alice and Lyn [I swear THEIR twins at heart]) is waiting for Bella. We just looked at each other. When she rose, I rose. I helped her get out of the tub and we just looked at each other. No movement, no sound, just focused on each other. We stood like that for about 3 minutes before I looked over on the counter and gave her a pair of my shorts and my shirt and handed them to her. She grabbed them and I was about to turn and leave but she held my arms and basically said for me to stay. And I did.

I helped her changed. She gave me her shirt, jeans, bra, and panties (Hehehe) and I squeezed it into the tub. And there that goddess stood infrunt of me reaching for her undergarments. But I grabbed her hand and put them on for her. I grabbed her underwear and slid them up her legs…so tempted to lick her, but I didn't know how that would turn out. I grabbed her bra put it on her. Note: Im only doing this to touch her. I put my shirt over her head then my shorts up her legs. I grabbed a towel and dried her hair.

When I was done we looked at each other. She stepped forward to me and I did the same. She wrapped her arms around my neck and I wrapped my arms around her waist. We learned in to each other and we kissed. It was soft and passionate kind. I leaned her into the sink and she sat onto of it and we continued. She ran her fingers threw my wild hair and I cupped her neck and pulled her closer trying to hide my hard cock from grinding aginst her. I didn't want to make love to her with my family and new members in the house. Eventually things got heated and our kissing went wilder, and I knew I had to stop and take her so she can hunt, and then TAKE HER because she is 1) a sexy mom 2)hungry for blood and she's going to have lust and 3) because I can smell her getting wet.

When we pulled away I said.

"I have to take you hunting baby. When where done, I promise you, you can hang out with our kid's ok love." I said to her calmly. She just nodded her head and we jumped out the window. We went deep into the forest and I watched my Bella attack every animal that came to her reach. By the time she was finished she had blood dripping down her mouth. I was hard from there. I went up to her and licked the blood off of her lip. Then hell broke loose from her eyes. And all I can say is. This body is MINE!

**Bella's POV**

After hunting, I still didn't say anything to Edward. As I did when I 'woke up' I just looked at him. I had blood down my mouth and he came over and licked it off for me. God I wanted him then and there. Then he did the unexpected.

"Mine!" Edward said growling

"Edward?" I finally spook, his voice was demanding and sexy…Im getting we already. He shoved me against a tree and crushed his mouth to mine. His tongue licked at my lips and I immediately let him in, my tongue crashing against his. My hands pulled at his shirt as he pushed his hands into my hair, pulling gently. His mouth left mine then, moving across my jaw and down my neck, giving me chance to speak.

"Edward fuck" I breathed unneeded.

"I needed...I...fuck I missed you" he panted against my collar bone.

"I missed you too" I almost growled pulling his lips back to mine. He responded eagerly making me push my hips hard against his.

"Fuck!" he hissed. "Bella..." he said. I could feel how hard he was. He kneeled between my legs and Im sure he can feel my wetness through his jeans.

"Your mine, aren't you Bella?" he growled.

"I'm yours Edward!" I squeaked at his possessiveness. It was very fucking sexy.

"All mine!" he agreed, as he slowly lowered himself down and lapped and nipped at my neck. His hands moved quickly up my sides touching every part of my curves. He then continued to slide my top up over my bra and finally over my head, before throwing it to the floor.

"Fuck, I missed you" he sighed, sliding his hands over my boobs, kneading them gently.

"Mmmm" I moaned. He made quick work of my bra, pulling me into him so he could unhook it before discarding of that too. He lowered his mouth to my nipple licking and sucking until it became erect, before moving onto the other, doing the same.

"My breast" he raised his eyebrows at me quickly, before grasping both tits in his hands and squeezing hard.

"Ohh" I wriggled under his touch, jerking my hips into him.

"Yeah you like it when I do that Bella?" he asked seductively, squeezing again.

"Fuck yes" I nodded.

"What about this?" he watched me intently as one hand travelled down my stomach, slipping into the shorts and under the cotton of my now very damp panties. His fingers danced with my dripping pussy before cupping me.

"So wet!" he hissed. "Who for Bella?" he asked sliding a finger teasingly up my slit.

"For you, fuck Edward, only you!" I promised him, bucking forwards, needing his touch.

"Mine" he repeated as he slipped a finger inside me, adding another almost straight away before curling them inside me, making me breathes in sharply.

"Fuck, Edward, that's it" I cried as he started pumping in and out of my wet pussy quickly. His thumb reached for my clit and rubbed furiously.

"I love it when you say my name" he told me, watching my face as his fingers continued to fuck me.

"Ohh Edward!" I moaned, thrusting my hips forward, needing as much friction as possible. His movements continued as he used his other hand to slowly push the shorts and panties down my legs. He lowered his lips to mine then, slipping his tongue in my mouth as he pushed his fingers deeper inside me fast and hard with all of his powers.

"Mmmm" I hummed against his mouth. Slowly leaving my lips and moving downwards, he kissed down my cheek, my jaw, and neck before dragging his tongue down my chest, circling my left nipple quickly. He slowly continued his journey licking down my stomach until he reached my now bare pussy. He kissed my mound softly, before darting his tongue out and wiggling it seductively as he looked up at me.

"Please" I begged. His thumb stopped the movements on my clit and his tongue took its place.

"Jesus!" I squeaked as my back arched off the bed, towards his touch, towards his fucking tongue! He licked at my swollen nub before nipping gently with his teeth.

"Ohh, yeah! Edward...I'm gonna..." I panted, jerking my hips wildly against his fingers which were still pumping me, the familiar sensation starting to build in the pit of my stomach.

"Cum for me Bella!" he ordered before sucking my clit firmly.

"Fuuuck, Edward!" I yelled as my orgasm washed over me, my pussy clamping around Edward's fingers. His movements slowed as I rode it out until they finally stopped. I nearly collapsed, breathing deeply as Edward slid his fingers from my pussy and crawled back up my body.

"You are so fucking beautiful when you cum" he grinned, pressing his lips to mine. I could taste myself on him as his tongue ran along mine.

"Edward, I want you to fuck me" I told him, pulling away. "Show me _you're mine_" I pleaded gently. He growled and almost ripped his trousers in his haste to pull them off him. He yanked his boxers down quickly and wriggled out of them.

"I missed your cock" I told him, seeing how fucking hard he was. He groaned as I grabbed. He crashed his lips to mine and quickly thrust his cock into me. He pulled his hips back and slammed them down hard and fast into mine again and again.

"God!" I yelped as he buried his cock deep inside me. "Edward" I moaned pushing against his chest so he rolled over and I was now on top.

"Mmmm, yeah, Bella" he growled, grabbing my tits as I rode him. I pushed my hips back taking as much of him in as possible, as his rose to meet mine each time.

"These" I raised an eyebrow, leaning back to grab his balls. "Are mine!" I told him.

"Fuck me!" he shouted and shoved his hips harder against mine.

"This" I reached between us, grabbing the bottom of his cock as I lifted. "Is mine" I slammed my pussy back down onto him.

"Jesus Bella" he moaned, grabbing my ass and pulling me harder against him. He suddenly laid us down then, pounding into me hard as he lifted my hands above my head, grasping both in one hand before slipping the other between us and rubbing at my clit.

"Fucking Jesus, assholes, Edward, baby!" I yelled, making Edward chuckle. He thrust inside a couple more times before I saw his face contort telling me he was close.

"Cum Edward" I whispered, nipping at his ear.

"Fuck!" he pumped hard and quickly, his climax close. "Bella, I'm gonna, ughh..." he panted.

"Me...Too" I told him, my own orgasm building as he fingered my clit furiously.

"Ughh Bellaaaa!" he cried as he came hard inside me, his pulsing cock causing my own orgasm to rip through me.

"EDWARD!" I yelled as my pussy pumped his cock. He jerked his hips a few more times, letting us both ride out our climaxes, before his movements slowed and eventually stopped. He slowly and wearily pulled himself out of me, and laid down beside me and pulling me against him tightly. I slipped an arm around him and snuggled against his chest. He looked down at me and smiled, pecking my lips gently, before tucking my head under his chin. Our breathing eventually slowed and just as I felt I was about to fall asleep he kissed the top of my head and whispered.

"Mine" and I laughed. And I mumbled "Yours" just so I won't hurt his ego.

* * *

><p><strong>Hehehe dont yall wish yall were Bella. lol. Leave comments please! <strong>

**Love yall!**


	9. Comments

**HEY GUYS!**

**OK…I ALREADY HAVE CHAPTER 9 AND SOME OF 10 DONE…BUT HERES WHAT YOU GATTA DO SO I CAN UPLOAD IT…**

**PLEASE SEND ME COMMENTS ON IT…IF YALL DON'T, THEN I DON'T KNOW IF IM DOING SOMETHING WRIGHT OR WRONG…SO YALL HAVE TO TELL ME OR I'LL STOP THE STORY…NO MATTER HOW MUCH I DON'T WANT TO. **

**I KNOW THAT'S A THREAT AND ALL, BUT IT CAM DOWN TO THAT…SO PLEASE! GUYS JUST SEND ME A COMMENT SAYING THAT YOU LIKED IT OR IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT…ANYTHING WILL WORK OUT FINE.**

**BUT KEEP IT 'G' RATED, PLEASE NO CUSSING OR ANYTHING LIKE THAT…UNLESS ITS GOOD, THEN YOU CAN LOL. BUT NO JOKE, I NEED TO KNOW. I NEED **_ATLELEAST _**3-5 REVIEWS OR MORE.**

**LOVE ALWAYS **

_UNKNOWN EMO!_


	10. A Gone Laurent

**Hey people who r reading this. Ok, my best friend was bugging me to finish this or she was going to black mail me to oblivious, so yeah. But don't worry, I've been told by some people that everyone is mostly exited about Chalis and Melarrie. Apparently some people (not naming a certain family member) love them more than Edward and Bella. Idk if yall agree or not let me know. Because in the last story they found each other-and this one to of course- but they were eager and wondering when is Chalis getting his happiness, well yall can wait lol. So anyways hope yall love this one as much as the other ones also.**

**Love Yah!**

**P.S csp4, you are awesome! Lol**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 9: A Gone Laurent<span>

After our…um...session that we had in the woods we finally decided to get up and put on the cloths that seemed…fully reasonable. For example; Edward had jeans well now he has shorts me on the other hand… I have a half of a shirt, booty shorts. Yeah, that's as good as it got. But at least we can go through the window….

Wrong.

Emmett decided that we should make a grand entrance…and the sad part is.

Everyone was in on it. Even Lyn! The traitor….whatever.

"Well well well…look who we have here." Emmett said.

"Shut up Emmett. At least I got some." Edward said. Oh did I mention that Emmett got Rosalie mad (for some reason as usual). Edward had a shit ass grin on his face because of it.

Emmett shut him up from that point. I looked around and saw Alice and Lyn carrying bags. Bags of products. Oh shit!

Bella Barbie.

3 seconds later I find myself strapped onto a chair (literately) watching all of them…even Esme! Get ready to kill me (metaphorically speaking of course)

So we have:

2 out of 4 traitors.

Bitches. There lucky I love them dearly. And to tell you the truth, I kind of thought I would have gotten used to Alice's ungodliness makeovers

I was fucking wrong.

"Ok, Bella. You're going to jump in the shower, wash your hair. And I mean scrub everything out until you feel like your hair is going to come out. You have to much dirt and leaves and probably animal shit in there. And everywhere else. But still hurry! We have much to do… GO!" ahh I love you to Alice.

After washing and scrubbing everyplace on my body, I felt better. And she was right. I did have animal shit on me.

Eww.

Right as I stepped out of the shower I was pulled (Esme)/shoved (Lyn)/kicked (Rosalie) to the chair and tied up by Alice. I still can't believe she doesn't trust me not to get up or move around.

Smart girl.

******2 ½ ungodly hours later ******

I open my eyes and look into the mirror only to see me. But a different me. Someone less…idk, what I was before. When I looked down I saw I was wereing loose jeans and a halter-top. Aww, they still know my tast. I lift up my shirt and I saw a birth award. The scar from my babies. Some women would want it gone or try to cover it up. But I-for one- would like to keep it, it shows that I survived (somewhat) a deadly task. I turn around to see everyone smiling and we go down stairs to everyone else.

When I get there, I see at the bottom of the steps was Edward. The idiotic, stupid, stubborn, fool I fell for. When I reach him I saw he was holding something. I looked down I saw 2 little girls in his arms. Daddy's little girls. He's only had them for a few hours and they already have him wrapped around there little fingers. There good. I looked at Edward and I saw him smiling at them, I looked at their blankets and it said their names.

Purple blanket: Esreme Mary Alice Cullen

Pink blanket: Renesmee Carlie Rose Cullen

I felt a tap on my shoulder and I saw Rosalie holding my sons. I held them and I was hooked already. Mammas boys. Their names were also on the blankets.

Blue blanket: Chalis Edward Jasper Cullen

Green blanket: Calis Jacob Emmett Cullen

I looked at all of them and saw their features. Both of the boys has; my brown hair, brown eyes, Edwards kind of mess hair, oh go! Just imagine all the girls calling that sex hair when they get older. Curse you Edward! Both of the girls my curly hair, with Edwards bronze color, and his green eyes from when he was human, and both slender.

I looked around and saw everyone in a different room. When we went to go find them I looked around but I didn't see Laurent. Oh yeah! He went to go find Melarrie. But just to play along.

"Where's Laurent?" Everyone looked at me and Lyn explained.

"Well remember that stories about finding his daughter and stuff? Well, he left to find her. He didn't want to leave so soon, but the sooner the better. But he gives his love." I smiled and understood. I mean if I was in his position id do the same thing. I mean think about it. You haven't seen your kid in years. So it's understandable. I just smiled and nodded my head.

Everyone was watching TV and feeding half of the kids while the other 2 were asleep. When we heard a random phone call from my phone. Emmett got it and showed me who it is.

It was….

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah… tell me!<strong>

**Btw ****csp4 your awesomely amazing lol.**

**Thanks for the comment!**

'**G' rated please.**

**And who do u think that mystery phone call was from?**


	11. Phone Call

**Hey…yeah. **

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 10: Phone Call<span>

**Bella POV**

I gave Chalis and Calis to Rosalie and Lyn and when to answer the call in the other room. I don't know what was the point of it because everyone else can hear it. Well except for my babies, but they can hardly do anything. Although they are have breeds…

Sorry off the subject.

Anyways.

When I saw the name on the ID I was mostly scared to answer it. So I took and unneeded breath and answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"_Bella! What the fuck! Where in the hell are you!"_

"Did you just realize that I was gone?"

"…"

"I thought so. What do you want-"

"_We want you to come back! Why did you leave without telling us that you were…you know. With his…whatever the fuck it is." _I heard Edward sexy growl…Mmmm…sorry.

"Why? You want to know why! I didn't tell you because I knew my dad will tell you so why the hell would I tell you Jacob? And don't you DARE! To call my babies 'it's' there human…somewhat. But still! Call them that and I swear on all mighty on your grave that I'll chop off your balls before you can even howl to the other wolfs can come and get you. Do I make myself mother fucking clear!" I hear chuckles. And baby gurgles. Yeah mamma don't play.

"_Urg you can be so complicated Bella. Look I won't call them it's anymore. Cause quite frankly I like my balls just the way they are and where they're at." _I heard Rosalie whisper 'I'll help you on that.' I whispered back 'I'll make sure when the time comes I'll count on you.'

"Alright then. Now why the hell did you call? I was in the middle of family time with my family."

"_You have to come back here."_

"Come again?"

"_I said…you have to come ba-"_

"I heard you the first time. I mean why do I have to go back to Forks?"

"_Well, because your little friend Victoria decided to make a surprise visit and took lives of many. And plus we have new wolfs that has to get yall's sent or…yeah, just get your asses down here." _Oh fuck. But then I thought about my kids. But I guess I'll have to explain my dream. Although….. Yeah im not gunna tell them yet. That just won't be so Bella of me.

Hehehe.

"Fine. We'll be there…" I felt Edward come up behind me and before he could say anything, I gave him a Rosalie look. He backed away. Thank you Rosalie. "…when should we be there?"

"_Umm, tomorrow. Or today. Whatever just quickly. Oh we need to sniff those thi-" _I growled before he could finish that last word _"thi-kids, your kids also." _Like I said. MAMMA DON'T PLAY! Im like a mamma bear my kids are my cubs. If someone messes with them they mess with me. Edward…well, yeah I wear the pants so…yeah.

"Fine. We'll see you later. Bye."

"_Laters."_

'_**CLICK'**_

I turned around to see Edward with a scared as a fucker face. Huh, I think I scared him more than Rosalie.

Good.

I kissed him, grabbed his hand, and we walked to the living (haha) room. I looked around to see a shit-grin on the girls and the same facial expression as Edwards on the guys.

Thank you Rosalie for teaching us 'The Look'.

"So we're going to Forks. Aren't we boys." Esme said. They all nodded. I don't know what they did, but as long as we're in charge, then yeah whatever's. I looked over to see my kids smiling and laughing at their uncles, grandpa and father. Yeah were bad-ass like that.

Anyways.

After they guys came back to their since we all decided that we'll run back. Alice made baby pouches for everyone so everyone can carry one of the kids. I threaten them if they drop my kids I'll kill them.

Mother's protection.

They agreed without another word. Then we were off.

**Edward POV**

Mamma bear has came loose. Well sexy mamma bear that is.

I still can't believe Rosalie showed them 'The Look' it's not just any look, but a look that makes you freeze and wiss in your pants. It's the kind that tells every emotion that there is. But mostly evil/mad stuff, but still. I don't know how Emmett kept up with 'The Look' all this time. It makes a guy wonder….

Anyways.

Before we left we got the babies situated in our chest and started running.

I was holding Renesmee, Bella was holding Calis, Rosalie was holding Chalis, and Emmett was holding Esreme. Well to make it easier we gave them nicknames.

Renesmee- Nessie (Bella hates)

Esreme- Ezzy

Calis-Cal

Chalis- Chal

It makes it all easier.

Anyways, we have a long way to go, so let's just hope when we get there we won't go through drama….even though I know we will.

Oh Lord.

**Babies POV**

Ahh, I can't breathe! - Ezzy

HELP! - Nessie

Must…push…through- Calis

Holy! Stop kicking me! That's my head. - Chalis

Sorry bro. - Calis

Come on. We gatta get out of here! - Ezzy

Imma fallow you! - Nessie

_Nessie and Ezzy help each other crawl out of Bella at the same time Chalis and Calis are trying to get out._

Aaaahhhhh! The light! It herts!- Chalis, Calis, Ezzy, and Nessie.

_Later that night-after they were fed-they met their mother and father._

_Few hours later they are attached to their family members and running._

_All of them fall asleep through the whole way._

**Author POV**

Hours later they all reached to the treaty line. This time Esme was holding Ezzy, Carlisle was holding Calis, Jasper was holding (and holding his breath) Chalis and Alice is holding Nessie.

Sam came out with Jacob, and Paul. Same told them about their new 2 wolfs. They saw Leah and Seth come out. The Cullen's was shocked. They were so young…well Seth was, but still they were shocked. And right when they came out the babies woke up. They looked and the kids where imprinted by them.

Edward noticed this, Emmett, Sam, and Paul and had to hold him back because they know that Jacob and Seth imprinted on his baby girls….literately baby girls. On this occasion Sam and Paul understood that, I mean if their kids were imprinted at this early age they'd be pissed to.

Anyways.

And that's when it happened….

* * *

><p><strong>Soooo… tell me…<strong>

'**G' rated.**

**Comments.**

**Love yall.**


	12. Back to Forks and Imprints

**Well….this should be interesting. Well it depends on how you see it. I guess. **

**And im sorry I having updated… im sick so now that im finally home I can finish…somewhat.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 11: Back to Forks and Imprints<span>

**Bella POV**

Ezzy, Nessie (I hate that name!), and Calis reached for Jacob, Seth and Leah and the look on Edwards face was…well…indescribable. You know that look that dads gives his daughter boyfriend. Yeah well Edwards look was like that 10x more than average. It was so bad that vane's were popping out. Yeahhhhh there toast.

Anyways.

Ezzy, Nessie, and Calis started to cry because they couldn't touch Jake, Seth, and Leah. Rosalie-surprisingly enough- just told them to let them go to them. I wouldn't blame her. My kids know how to scream. I mean seriously! Their pacifiers is in their mouth and there screaming for their lives!

So while there trying to calm down Edward (somewhat) Alice, Esme, and Carlisle pass over my kids to their imprints. And letting Edward see this, he gives up. Edward-literately- falls to the ground and mumbles.

"Are you fucking kidding me." I look at him with a look that says 'shut up or they'll start crying.'

He stopped complaining.

Smart man.

I look over at Jasper only to see Chalis looking over his shoulders to his brother and sisters. Seeing how happy they are. Chalis leans in more to Jasper and I can see the sadness in his face. I look at Jazz and I see him holding Chalis to his chest trying to calm him.

And being only a few days old, my baby is depressed. I was afraid this would happen so soon. I was hoping it didn't.

I look around and I see how everyone is happy. Then I feel tiny arms around me.

Alice.

"Don't worry Bell. He'll find someone. Maybe not so soon, but he will." Don't I know it. Literately.

"I know. It's just…oh my gosh!"

"What?" I pointed towards Lyn.

"HOLY SHIT! Hahaha." I laugh along with Alice because who in the hell knew that vampires and werewolf's would now be together. Edward is going to hate this. Speaking of which…

"JOSALYN ANNEMARIE MASON! WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU DOING!" I look at Edward noticing that he's pissed to the extreme. Well comes to find out…

"Umm, he had something on his face…" she said trying to make an excuse…run.

"…" Edward said.

"Umm, yeah ahh Edward, dear brother I love who loves me back. This is my imprint Paul. You know the one who helped you not to break the treaty. Yeah him. Um Paul… if you want to see tomorrow…or live. Run!" she grabbed his hand and Lyn and Paul took off running. I went over to Edward and his right eye was twitching dangerously, his fist was turning whiter that normal…and were pale. I don't know how that's possible, but apparently it is.

"Edward. Sweetie. Are you there?" I waved my hand infrunt of his eyes and they were black. Not with hunger, but with anger. I have never seen this side of Edward. And I'd never thought I would ever want to.

Note to self: Do **NOT** test Edward on his emotions. Except for lust. That is COMPLETELY different.

Anyways.

I held Edwards hand and brought him somewhere deep in the forest. I had to get him away from everyone because I don't know what would happen if I didn't. I sat him down on a rock and let him have his moment. After a while he started to talk.

"Why Bella? Their young. They don't know what love is. Their to young for this. My daughters and son that I've known for a little time. And my baby sister! God my baby sister that I just found out I had! Bella…what. What happened? There to young. I mean yeah Lyn is my age but still I see her as a kid I just met and I have this protection over her. I just found her, and now someone else has taken over. And our babies…" I looked at Edward with a sad face. I knew I had to tell him about my dream. I had to. I couldn't last any longer to see him hurt like this.

"Edward? I should tell you something. But you can't say anything no questions until after. No interrupting. And you definitely can't tell anyone this at all. Ok." I said with a straight serious face. He nodded his head and waited for me to start. I took an unneeded breath and began.

"Ok, after you left I found out I was pregnant. But I didn't believe it. But when I realised that I was, I told everyone I could trust, but they all abandon me and I was on my own. The only thing that was there was a present that Alice gave me. She gave me a truck with supplies for me and the kids. I told Angela first and she called me Lauren and Jessica…only worse. Then when I told Charlie, he turned different shades of red, and I think he made a new color… anyways. Umm, he told me I had till morning to get out, so I packed up and left to tell Jacob, but had a feeling that he wouldn't care. And I was right.

"So I was on my own. When I stopped for gas, I filled up and then went back to my car only to find a letter from yall. Apparently Alice knew I was going to travel and sleep in my car, so she told me yall had this cabin in the forest that I could stay at. I got multiple letters before and after that. Eventually you found out and yet you still wanted to be near me. I hated you but I loved you more.

"Anyways, we stayed in the house for a couple of weeks when it felt like a few days. But one day we went to the meadow and on that day our kids were born. And at that moment, I hated you more and my love for you was the last thing, because I was in so much pain. But that went away when I saw you holding our kids. You looked happy, although I knew I couldn't be mad at you forever. So your love came back.

"But I was very bi-polar with you. Because Jake, Leah and Seth imprinted on the kids and when you said Jake wanted to see me after I told yall what happened before the kids was born, you were on my bad list. But when everything got situated I was alright. Years later Chalis found someone. Her name was Melarrie and Chalis fell in love with her…in the middle of a battle, aginst Victoria and her new borns.

"Later when we met Melarrie or Mel as she likes to be call. She told us her adventures and her parents. But she told us sad parts also. She believed that her father didn't love her that he didn't love her mother. But her father took her in; she thought he didn't care for her. For a while he didn't because she looked so much like his lover. Not wife, but lover. She ran away and was caught. The Volturi was after her, but Victoria found her again, which explains the part about Chalis.

"Years later everyone started to have kids and whatnot. Then all of a sudden I heard a beeping notice. And comes to find out, it was all a dream. I changed the dream though. Since I didn't tell Jacob, I ended up meeting Lyn and Laurent changed his ways. And he is now looking for Melarrie, to tell her what happened. And no one knows this except you. This is why you can't tell anyone Edward. I can't let anyone know this. Alice and Jasper probably know. But Alice knows and she doesn't like hiding stuff from Jasper. But I know that they won't tell anyone. So baby that's why we had to come to Forks. I was hoping I wouldn't have to, but it's supposed to be like this. I just didn't think it would happen so soon. Im sorry, so please don't be mad."

I looked at Edward to see his reaction. It's a lot to take in so I waited. When he finally looked at me he had a unknown emotion in his eyes. Eventually his eyes turned back to light gold. He grabbed my hand and then hugged me. I swear if he could cry he would be in tears now.

"Wow. That does make me feel better Bella. And makes me understand." He pauses.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of course baby."

"Why was Melarrie happy that we killed her father? When her father is Laurent. And the way Laurent spoke of Mel he was happy."

"Because Laurent smelt the blood when I gave birth in the meadow. And wanted to…you know. Kill me. But the wolfs destroyed him. So Melarrie never understood the full story on what happened. She always thought that Laurent hated her and her mother, when in truth he loved her and was just sad that she looked like Allona-her mother-and it was hard for him."

"Oh, ok. Bella can we stay her for just a while?"

"Sure baby." Then Edward had this shit ass grin and said;

"Actually hope on my back."

"What?" Is he high? "Are your high?"

"Hahaha no. But seriously hope on." Then I remembered.

"Ok, but if I get to heavy then you can put me down." I said with a smile. I got on his back.

"Please, you're light as a feather." We laughed since that's what we said to each other when I was human.

I hoped on Edwards back and we were off and on our way to our meadow.

* * *

><p><strong>So yeah what do yall think?<strong>

'**G' rated**

**Love yall!**


	13. Years Later

**Hey, hope you love this chapter.**

**Love yah!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 12: Years Later<span>

**Chalis POV**

It's been 18 years and im sick of it. Trust me if you live with a big family with everyone with someone and your with no one, and you HAVE to leave the house when they all want alone time. Trust me; you'll get sick of it. Especially if your family ALWAYS feels bad that you don't have a mate. Trust me, if I wanted one, I would have already had one. Im like my dad-before he met my mom-Im not going to go out with just anyone, I want to go out and be with someone that I'd know I would spend my life with…well half life, since Im not fully human.

Anyways.

So here I sit on a huge rock, just waiting for something to happen…and I get nothing. im pathetic tall 18 year old emo kid. I mean what am I supposed to do? Smile and be happy-go-lucky 24/7? To hell I will. But now that I think about it, I guess this is the plus side of being single. I don't have to worry about hurting my girl's feelings if she's sensitive, and let's hope she isn't. It's all stupid-the relationship thing- on how it matters if your single or not. Oh and will someone please explain to me why my parents haven't gotten married yet? I mean seriously? You'd think that after all this time they'd finally get married, but dad wont purpose and mom never thought of herself being married.

That's stupid, and this is me saying all of this. Usually I would be the one being negative about it. Oh well, I don't need someone now, I mean im stuck at 18-like my mom- and my sisters are stuck at 17-like our father- so it's not like im going to kill myself. YOU HEAR THAT WORLD! I. DON'T. NEED. STUPID. LOVE!

That's until something knocks into me and falls on top of me. When I looked up I was amazed by beauty. This woman who was on top of me was just staring at me. She had the prettiest brown eyes, medium cheek bones, small nose, long black beautiful eye-lashes, wavy/curly layered shoulder length hair, caramel skin, average body size, and the loveliest lips ever. All I want to do is touch those lips and kiss them. When I look back at her eyes she's looking at my lips and i smile. She looks at me knowing she was caught. She smiles back and talks…well apologizes but still, she sounds like angles singing with the harp and bells in the background.

"Hi."

"Hi"

"Um, im so sorry I bumped into you. Ah, um, I-I didn't mean to disturb your thought. I was just running and I-somehow-tripped and knocked you over, and yeah…oh crap let me help you up." I seriously didn't want her to get up off of me. Her laying on me was the most comfortable thing ever. It felt like warmth instead of cold that I feel.

"No, its ok-"she takes out her hand I reach for it, but as im getting up she gasp.

"Are you ok? Im sorry if I hurt you. I didn't mean to-" I didn't finish, she put her finger over my mouth and said;

"No um you just kind of shocked me that's all." She smiles and looked down and whispered 'but it felt good'. I smiled at her and she asked;

"What are you smiling at…"

"Chalis Cullen. For your information im smiling at you…"

"Melarrie."

"Beautiful name, what does it mean?" she smiled and looked away. I grabbed her chin and pulled her face towards me and said;

"Please don't look away from me. You and your name is beautiful." She smiled and told me what it means.

"It means Songs of Laurel, or you can put Laurels Songs. Either way it means it. So my name is a flower. What about yours?"

"Mine. It's my grandfather's name put together. My mom's father is named Charlie, and my dad's father is Carlisle. It's like that with all of my siblings."

"Siblings? How many do you have?"

"Just three. We're quadruplets. It's me, my brother Calis, and my other sisters Esreme and Renesmee. Do you have any siblings?" she shook her head and tried to get on the rock. I helped her by grabbing her waist and lifting her up. I got up there and she grabbed my hand and had a sad look on her face. I asked her what's wrong, and she told me. She was very blunt to. I mean she 1. Didn't even say she was like me and my siblings- half vampire/human, 2. She talked to me about her past and what she went through, and 3. At the end she said;

"I don't know why but I just felt like telling you." she didn't look at me. "You must think im some emotional person or something." Still not looking at me but she let go of my hand. I reached for it back because holding her hand was like holding…I don't know…something worth holding for. She looked at me and I saw she was about to cry, I wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Im so sorry for what happened to you baby. You don't deserve that, and your father…that's unacceptable." I just wrapped my arms around her and put her in my lap and let her cry, and she did for a while. When I looked back down at her I saw that she was gripping onto my shirt and I couldn't take my eyes away from her while she was looking at me back. She let her left hand touch my right cheek and trace the outline of my nose, cheek, lips, and I closed my eyes when she got to my eyes. He touching my face was Heaven. I never felt so warm before, and then she went back to my lips.

She moved her thumb across from it playing with my bottom one. I opened my eyes to look at her and saw she was looking back and forth at my eyes and mouth so fast a human's eye wouldn't have caught it. I grabbed her wrist and kissed her thumb, then pulled her up to me so we were face to face nose and forehead touching, and I don't want to be patient at the moment. And I had a feeling she didn't wasn't to either. So I leaned in and kissed her softly, just one peak, and waiting for her to respond. She responded almost instantly so I kissed her again.

Eventually out lips staid together and things got a little…heated. We made out-thank god half breeds don't really need air-for who knows how long, well until my phone vibrated. Mel felt it also and she stopped but kept kissing my neck….and nibbling on it, and biting it, licking it…boy that hickey will be hard to explain. But anyways I answered my phone, only to see it's my favorite uncle- uncle Jazz- calling me and worried on where I was. My replies were unexplainable.

"Chalis where are you? Bella and Edward are worried sick man."

"Um, uncle Jahh-zz um im kind of busy right nooooow…shit, so im going to have to call you back when im not busy." I said breathing hard.

"Chal are you ok…" now Mel is straddling my lap, and I can feel her heat and she can feel my hard on. "…look im going to come look for you, just stay where you are man" Ahh fuck Mel….

"NO! I mean no, you don't have to, i-I'll be there in a few. So don't worry. I'll see yah when I get home." Mel starts grinding on me slowly and I grind back, she smiles in my neck and starts going faster. I moan…loudly.

"Dude, you sound hurt! Are you ok?"

"YES! I'll be home in a few! I'll talk to you later, bye." I hung up before uncle Jazz said anything. When I hung up I attacked Mel on the ground and devoured her mouth, grinding aginst her and letting my animal side come out. I lifted up her legs and put them around my waist and humped her faster and harder, the more I went the louder our moaning got. She would beg for more and I gave her more. If I wasn't a gentleman (unlike now) I would take her here and now.

"You like that, don't you? You want me to grind my cock harder and faster aginst you don't you?"

"YES! More Chalis please!" she begged and moaned my name in pleasure, god I want to hear more.

"Like this baby…" I lifted her legs and spread them more, getting into a new position and that set her off.

"Holy fuck yes!" I could tell by the look on her face that she was close.

"Are you close baby? Do you wanna cum for me? Come on, cum with me. _Now!_" we came together…hard. We screamed-thank god im far away from my house-letting animals run in the opposite direction and birds flying from trees. When we were done I fell on her breathing hard then I rolled off of her. I laid next to her and held her with a shit-grin on my face.

"That was…" she said breathing hard.

"Wow." I said breathing hard.

"Yeah…Chalis?" she looked up at me.

"Yes baby?" she kissed me and said 3 beautiful words.

"I know this might be too fast, but i-I love you." she looked away afraid by my expression. I took my hand to make her look at me, kissed her softly and smiled then said;

"I love you too. And Mel?"

"Yeah babe?"

"Your it for me." she smiled and laid her head on my chest and wrapped her arms around me. Um remember when I said I don't need love world…yeah, I lied.

Me and Mel just laid there doing nothing until I started to feel uncomfortable. I told her and she said that I should just go behind the bush and go commando, and she'll have to do the same. That was the most sexiest thing I've ever heard and I gave her a grin, kisses her nose and did what she said. I destroyed and buried my underwear and went back to Mel. When I went back I grabbed Mel's hand and pulled her towards my house.

"Where are we going?"

"My house-" I pulled her into me. "You're stuck with me now, and im not letting the love of my life out of sight." I smiled down at her and she smiles so big at me and kisses me saying ok, but I can tell that she was afraid. I told her she doesn't have to be afraid, but that didn't work but, oh well.

**Bella POV**

I sit patently by the clock. I was worried sick 3 minutes ago but now…now…god! Chalis ran off earlier today and was supposed to be back 2 fucking hours ago! But we figured he just had a lot on his mind, but now…

I told Jazz to call him and he told us that Chalis was doing something and he'd be home. Well Esme said let's wait about 10 minutes and if he doesn't come back then, then we would go look for him. Well it's been…4 minutes! God, how can 60 seconds go to slooooow!

"Bella baby, stop shaking. Chalis will be home." I looked at Edward with a look that said 'Shut up and leave me alone'. He didn't say anything after that. Lyn tried to distract me, Jazz tried to calm me, Alice said he's almost home, but I won't calm down until I see my son in the flesh.

******5 minutes and 59 seconds later******

The door opens slowly and I can hear Chalis talking and with a happy voice? I run over to him and hug him only to see a girl behind him with big eyes, and me, Edward, Alice and Jasper already knows who it was. Melarrie McFarland. I drop my son and look at everyone, and I see everyone looking at her. When she sees everyone looking at her she hides behind Chalis. Chalis turns around whispers something to her; she nods her head and Chalis talks.

"Hey guys, um I would like you to meet Melarrie, Melarrie this is my family. My mother Bella, my father Edward, my aunts alice and Rosalie, my uncles Jasper and Emmett, my siblings Calis, Esreme, and Renesmee and their mates Leah, Seth, and Jacob." Mel nods her head at us and says a little hi. And I knew from then and there this family will change, all because of the smile on Chalis's face.

* * *

><p><strong>So yeah...<strong>

**'G' rated**

**Love yah**


	14. Love Melarrie

**Hey! Sorry it's been a long time. I just graduated from 12****th**** grade, and I've been focused on school and trying to pass, so I couldn't do anything. I tried, but I was mainly to tired or I had work to do…even on my vacation. Sad, but thank you for bearing with me.**

**This chapter will be kind of short, so yeah, but my brain is sharting lol, so its gunna take a while to get back in motion lol, so bear with me a little, and help me out lol.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Love yall**

**Bye!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 13: Love Melarrie<span>

**Bella's POV**

She looks just like Laurent, well a little lighter, but still looks like her. Same eyes, height (about "5'9), features around the face, but I bet she looks like her mom though. As im looking at her, I can tell she's a little freaked out by everyone staring at her, so Esme-bless her heart- saved us all from this awkward moment.

"Why don't we all come and settle in the living room." Esme said. Bless her. After everyone settled down in the seats, I could tell from the tension in the room that everyone wanted to ask questions. So I started just so I can save the trouble.

"So Melarrie-"

"You can call me Mel." She said correcting me quickly.

"Ok, so Mel. How did you end up meeting my son?"

"Oh um, I kind of ran into him…literately. I ran into him. He was sitting down on a bolder and I wasn't paying attention." Chalis was chuckling at this, but wrapped his arms around her, hugged her, then kiss her head.

"And I didn't even mind one bit either." He smiled brightly…just like his father.

"Well, maybe you should start from the beginning of everything. How did you end up in the middle of nowhere in Canada?" Edward asked, even though he knew the answer to that. Although, her story might be different…since Laurent is alive.

"Well it's kind of a long story-" she said not looking at us, but at her thumbs while resting her head on Chalis's shoulder. He was rubbing her arm for support.

"It's ok Baby, they won't judge you." he made her look at him and he kissed her. It was so cute. She nodded her head, took a breath and looked at us, but had a deep look in her eyes too.

"Ok, I was born 217 years ago, and I also stopped at the age 17. My mother of course was human and my dad was a vampire. When my mom had me she died, and my father was never around while my mom struggled for 2 weeks. When my mom gave birth by herself I clawed myself out of her. And when I smelled blood I got sick and I changed the weather to rain so the smell could wash away. Later my dad came and found me and took me in and just left my mother in the alley between my house and my mom's friend's house. My mother was named Allona Venga Borasa. So my dad took care of me until I turned 17. Then he decided that I should take care of myself.

"But before that, when my dad was taking care of me, my dad joined James group, which means that my dad is Laurent, he never had believed me that James's would hit me, and say that he would kill me if I said anything."

"Wait Laurent is your dad?" Rosalie said.

"Sadly yes, yes he is, and I'm glad he's gone, because I found out he never had really cared. Because I ran away and he didn't even come after me, nor to look for me. And the day James, Vicky, and my dad came to yall on the field when you guys were playing baseball, I was going to come and join you guys, but that's until I saw they were coming, and James was looking at you Emmet and I'm pretty sure he had some nasty thoughts about you." With that last part everyone started to laugh.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Emmett said, and that made us laugh more.

"Anyways. When I saw them, I turned around and ran, so they won't take me away. Because at that time my dad was trying to look for me, and so every time they would come to me I'll always put on the rain to wash away my sent. So when James went to the ballet studio..." Edward stopped her. Damnit Edward! We already talked about this!

"You mean that you were the one that did the thunder storm. And the reason James came to us. I thought I smelled another human out there I just couldn't get to wear it was at." She looked down at the floor ashamed at that, and Chalis looked at Edward with death eyes.

"Sadly yes, but I was too scared to listen if someone was out there, but all I smelled was vampire, but I thought that it was just remaining from long time, I didn't know that it was fresh. So I'm sorry Bella I got you in danger." She said nearly crying, about that.

"It's ok and I'm sure Edward is sorry for saying that. Right Edward" I said with a death glare. "Yes I am terribly sorry, about that. Can you forget me?"

"Of course I can, I get stuff like that a lot."

"Anyway back to the story. After James went for Bella, Victoria and my dad found me, and I was stuck with them until now. And every time my dad was away-doing god knows what- Victoria would always hurt me in any possible way she could think of." Chalis growled at that. Then Mel turned to him and shook her head while smiling and kissed his neck.

"So I escaped Vicky and my dad. It was hard, but worth it, and I haven't seen them in forever, and I don't plan on seeing them for a while. I don't want to, and I've been on the run ever since. And that's my story." Her story is so different from the one in my dream. Her father dies, and she met Chalis in a war we were fighting in. But this story, she hasn't seen her dad in 'x' amount years and met Chalis by bumping into him.

"Hey Chalis, how did you get that hickey?" Calis said, and everyone looked at Chalis's neck and-surely enough- found a hickey. I didn't even realize it. Calis and Emmett where just laughing and making sex jokes-not surprised- about it. I looked at Melarrie and Chalis and they were hiding their faces close to each other. They were embarrassed together. It was so cute.

"Calis. Stop making fun of your brother!" he stopped laughing when he heard my tone of voice, and Emmett stopped laughing after Rosalie slapped him. Then we heard a giggle coming from Melarrie, and we saw Chalis whispering in her ear. We couldn't hear them-even for vampires-but im sure they wanted privacy. So we left them to be. I looked at Edward to show him that our family is finally complete and nothing could go wrong.

Until the doorbell rang.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey! So what yall think?<strong>

**I changed up Melarrie's story, just a little, not a lot.**

**Im thinking about giving a nickname to Melarrie, but I don't know what, because I don't like Mel…seems to normal. Im thinking of Larrie or something, idk. Help me out.**

**And what do yall think will happen next?**

'**G' rated**

**Love yall**

**Bye!**


	15. Who? Oh you

**Hey, college sucks. I finally had some time to make this. So I hope you like it. It's kind of short but I'll make it longer don't worry. **

**Later**

Chapter 14: Who? Oh You…

**Bella's POV**

I turned towards the door to answer it. I was afraid that it was going to be the Denali sisters like in my dream. Or possibly Victoria, or maybe Laurent. And I was right. It was 1 out of 3 of those choices.

The Denali family.

Tanya walked in like she owned the place, followed by Kate and Irena annoying ass. Then Eltazar and his wife Carmen came in. I like them. And only them so far. Don't get me wrong, Kate is cool, but Irena and Tanya…they are a different story. Tanya is after Edward and Irena is her back ground chick. If they weren't sisters then Tanya would have dropped Kate and Irena. Kate could have gone on her own and Irena would have been lost without her. So sad.

Anyways.

"Well hello to you too Tanya. Kate, Irena, why don't you come in. You too Eltazar and Carmen." I sarcastically said to Tanya and politely said to everyone else.

"EDDY! It's so good to see you." could she be any more fake?

"Tanya, have you met my wife, _and _kids? My lovely, biological children that came from my wife, who is Bella by the way, come and meet everyone." Oh Edward… you're so sweet. Tanya's face was priceless, Kate, Eltazar and Carmen was trying not to laugh, while Irena was looking lost. It was pretty funny.

"Children? That's impossible, vampires can't have children." She looked at Chalis, Calis, Nessie, and Ezzy. She shrugged her shoulders at them and acted like she was better than them.

"I guess they look like you Isabella..."

"It's Bella."

"…but how do we know that its Edwards kids?" is this bitch serious?

"Is this bitch serious?..." oh Ezzy…you read my mind. Esme had to leave the room since she knows Ezzy has the tendency to cause like a sailor, yell like an Italian woman, and has a temper like an Irish man **(A/n: im like that. im Creole btw, so if you find this affinceive, please don't take it like that. it's some joke me and my family have since my grandfather was a sailor, and I have Italian and Irish in me.) **on a Friday night at a pub…not pretty. But it's funnier because she talented blind and can knock you out. Pretty awesome. Makes mommy proud.

Anyways.

"Bitch? Who are you calling bitch?" I can see Seth debating if he should try to stop her or not. He chose wisely to not to. I mean, how do you stop a train? You don't, you get the hell out of its way.

"You as stupid as you look. No, you're that special kind of stupid. How the hell, are you going to come in this house, and insult our mom, dad and us. You heffa, you just mad, because my mom got the man that never did and never will love you! Build a damn bridge, get your high ass off the horse, and get over it. Nobody wants your skanky ass anyways. Wait…what's that I smell… damn bitch, why you smell like you just came out of the trash…" wait for it...

"Oh, that's right; sluts are disposable, so why don't you get your ass out of here before you shit up the whole place." Emmett and Calis were laughing on the floor, Edward was holding onto me trying not to laugh loudly. Jasper and Alice left and you can hear them a mile away laughing there asses off. Mel...i mean Larrie (as she decided that Mel was a horrible name-to formal and shit) and Chalis where holding onto each other. Esme was shaking her head trying not to smile and Carlisle covered his face with his hand and started to chuckle, but coughed…nice try.

Tanya had no comeback. Kate walked past Ezzy and gave her and low-five…nice Kate, very nice. Irena was shocked, but looked the other way and acted like she didn't hear anything. But Carmen and Eltazar was shocked.

"Well then. You're such a fire ball aren't you?" Carmen said.

"Not technically, Nessie actually is. But sure I guess you can say that." Seth came up and kissed her.

"It's true, I control fire and Ezzy controls earth. But our personalities are switched….which is a good thing, because with her anger, she can burn down a whole city down." Ezzy looked at Nessie.

"Love you too sis, love you too." We realized Tanya was quiet. Still in shock maybe? Until she did something horrible. She slapped Ezzy.

'**SLAP' **

Silence filled the room.

"BITCH…." And Ezzy flew at Tanya punching and scratching the shit out of her. And just like in my dream, Emmett and Calis were recording it and trying to think of a name for it. Nice boys.

Irena got on top of Ezzy to pull her off, but Nessie was faster (like her father) and while Irena was flying towards Ezzy, Nessie flew at her from the side and she hit the trees 10 feet away. Nessie went after her and they fought. Eventually they were standing across from each other yelling colorful words, all of a sudden a rush snow piled on top of Irena and Tanya and ice was holding down Nessie and Ezzy.

I looked at Larrie and saw that she had stopped the fight, in considerations of Esme and Carmen wanted it to stop. And every time Nessie would use her powers to melt the ice, Larrie would make it even colder and tighter to get out of. Smart girl.

"That is enough. Tanya, we talked about this. We are leaving. I am sorry Esme for how our daughters were acting. Please forgive us, and in due time I hope you can forgive them." Carmen said.

"It's ok I forgive you. And in time I will forgive Irena." Hint on just Irena and not Tanya. She insulter her grandkids. Ha! You really think shell forgive her after that?

"I see your point. Im sorry Bella."

"It's ok Carmen." Larry took the snow off of Tanya and Irena (after they were positive that they wouldn't go after my girls) and they left. And, of course, Ezzy had to have the last word.

"Please bitch, I can wipe 99% of your face with a Kleenex and we'd see what that nasty 1% really looks like." Carmen told Tanya to shut up and they left instantly. It amazes me how my dreams could have been accurate on such an account. It just simply amazes me.

**Hey, sorry its short, but I hope you like it.**

**Btw, Melarrie is now Larrie not Mel.**

**So yeah… comments.**

'**G' rated.**

**Bye **


End file.
